


Pretenders

by punkymonkeyscience



Series: Pretenders Series [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, High School, Meddling, Minor Shay Davydov/Cosima Niehaus, Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkymonkeyscience/pseuds/punkymonkeyscience
Summary: It didn't matter how many times Sarah and Rachel swore they didn't like each other, Felix denied his feelings for Tony, Tony claimed to be a player, Alison swore she was straight, Beth said she loved Paul, Cosima said she was never late, MK denied having feelings for anybody, and Krystal pretended to be into the guys that came in and out of her life, it never made any of it true. At Helena was honest with people, even if it was a bit unpleasant at times.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading this. If you have any constructive criticism, feel free to put it in the comments as well as any praise or ideas you have for this. If you're an asshole, I'm going to be a bigger one back. Enjoy this and please read this, it's probably not the worst.

"Ms. Manning care to explain to me what's so interesting?" The teacher asked and Sarah snapped out of it immediately, shaking her head. "You are a senior, this is your last chance. There's already a small chance you'll get into community college, let's not make it smaller."

"Whatever." Sarah said before tapping her pencil to the beat of London Calling. They were given their worksheets with the assigned problems written across the top. As Sarah stared at it, she realized that she had absolutely no idea what the hell was happening. She pretended to work like she always did during math, waiting for lunch to finally get here. It wasn't that she was the least bit hungry, but she got to see her friends and look at their bullshit.

Alison was in denial about being in love with Paul's girlfriend Beth, Cosima stealing glances across a couple tables at Delphine and occasionally Shay, Tony and Felix pretending not to hold hands under the table, MK always looking for what table Krystal was at that day, and Beth occasionally stopping by and always hugging Alison when she did. Not to mention Helena managing to get all of her food down in a matter of a couple of minutes and then taking whatever Sarah didn't want and half of her twin sister's cookie each day. 

As the lunch bell rang, everybody started to rush out of the classroom. Sarah put her headphones in and walked down to the cafeteria, not knowing what to expect for the rest of her day. She couldn't go home, thanks to the stupid rule that was put in after a bunch of seniors caused chaos all over town after their classes. Now they stayed in the cafeteria, gym, and or at the track.

"How was math?" Felix asked and Sarah gave him a look. "It's so funny that your name was signed up for the tutoring wasn't it?"

"What?" Sarah asked and Felix nodded. "I didn't sign up."

"Yeah and Rachel claimed you." Cosima said, wiggling her eyebrows. "I smell possible lesbian activities."

"Better than whatever you could muster." Sarah teased and Cosima pouted. "MK, you should have claimed me."

"Krystal asked me first." MK said and Sarah nudged the blushing girl. "She has several classes she needs help with though. She says the advanced classes were a lot harder than she expected."

"I'm helping Shay and Tony with science." Cosima said and Shay waltzed over to the table and sat down next to Felix. "Hey, aren't you sitting with the other volleyball girls?"

"Rachel invited her friends over so I decided to leave." Shay said and Cosima nodded. "I'm looking forward to our study session tonight."

"Yeah, totally." Cosima said and Tony scoffed. "I'm tutoring you during our free periods because you'll take longer. She only has one F."

"Ah." Tony said and Felix gave him a disapproving look. "Are we still having movie night Friday?"

"With Saturday brunch?" Alison asked and everybody nodded. "Sarah, ask Mrs. S if we can have it at your house."

"She already said we could use the house if we don't watch anything that'd scare Kira." Sarah said and Cosima nodded. "Also, no porn, that was a weird night."

"It wasn't porn." Cosima said and Sarah gave her a look. "Shut up!"

"I don't think I've seen Alison blush so much before." Felix said and Sarah laughed at the memory. "I think there were a few extra moans."

"You guys sound like a fun group." Shay said and Cosima shook her head.

"Oh my god, how about you come with to the movie night tomorrow. It's after the game since Alison plays and Beth is her personal cheerleader." Cosima said and Shay nodded. "Great, I'm looking forward to having you there."

"Poor guy." Alison said looking over towards Beth's table as Paul shoved Donnie out of the way. "What'd he ever do to anybody?"

"Hey!" Helena yelled running over to Paul. "Stop."

"What?" Paul asked and Helena jabbed his chest with her finger. "Don't touch me bitch."

"I told you to stop." Helena said and Paul moved her out of his way before putting up his tray. "You do not walk away from me when I talk to you!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" Paul asked and Helena's fist connected with his face. "Fucking freak!"

"Oi, don't call her that!" Sarah yelled running to grab Helena. "Talk to, lay a finger on, or glance at her or Donnie again and I'll beat your ass myself. Got it?"

"Psycho lesbians." Paul said and Sarah took her sister back to the table, pulling Donnie with her.

"Thank you, both of you." Donnie said straightening his shirt a bit. "Not a lot of people would stand up for me."

"No problem, I've got problems with Paul anyways." Sarah said before handing Helena her chips. "I'm going to practice with you today meathead."

"Okay." Helena said and Sarah turned to her friends and continued talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah watched them practice, Helena making hits and dives without wincing once. Every few seconds Rachel would glance up at her. That was always before she made a serve or went to dive for the ball, like she was trying to show off or something. Cosima walked into the gym, Tony trailing behind her, obviously high off their asses. 

"Where'd you go to smoke?" Sarah asked and Cosima pointed outside. They watched the rest of the practice, before going their separate ways. Cosima and Shay rode together, Tony and Felix drove off together, Helena, Alison, and Sarah drove home together, and MK got a ride from Krystal who was more than happy to be alone with the awkward computer genius with crooked bangs.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of tutoring sessions and then a family dinner at S's.

Cosima was surprised that Shay was able to stand up after seeing the number that practice had done on most of the girls. Then again, she remembered Shay being particularly energetic in gym class when the girl first transferred her freshman year. As Cosima pulled up to her house, she smiled at the fact her parents weren't home yet and wouldn't be for a while. Her mom was probably still at work and her dad went said something about going fishing, meaning it could be anywhere from a couple hours to a couple of days until she saw him again. Cosima unlocked the door, happy that she hadn't forgotten her house keys again, Beth wasn't the most excited about making random trips halfway across town to pick the lock for her.

"It'll be a while until either of my parents get here." Cosima said, unlocking her basement door. "This isn't my room, but it's a bit easier to do homework."

"Is this where you smoke?" Shay asked and Cosima nodded. When Cosima had gotten the proper lights turned on, cursing whoever decided to put seven different light switches to different places in the same place. They sat down on the couch and Shay put her Trig book on the table. "It's horribly confusing."

"Trust me, it only gets harder. That's why I quit when I did." Cosima said and Shay nodded. They got through the worksheet fairly quickly, Cosima figuring out how to explain it to Shay in a way that made sense to her, tweaking it a bit to match a normal person's vocabulary. "So, do you need a ride home?"

"Uh, yeah actually." Shay said and Cosima got up and grabbed her keys, remembering to at least get the one for the basement door. They went to Cosima's car and before they took off, Cosima lit up, knowing that she'd most likely be making a stop at Sarah's to see if S made dinner. On days when her parents were gone, she normally ate over there because somehow S could always tell when Cosima wasn't eating properly. As Cosima made her way towards the military homes, she noticed a familiar look in Shay's eyes.

"Are your parents home?" Cosima asked and Shay shrugged. "If they aren't, I'm eating dinner at Sarah's and I'm sure that S wouldn't care if you joined me."

"I see my dad's truck." Shay said and Cosima nodded. "Let me out here because he'll freak if he catches you smoking."

"Alright, I'll see you at movie night tomorrow?" Cosima asked and Shay nodded, leaning over and kissing Cosima's cheek. Once Shay was at her house, Cosima turned around and drove towards Sarah's.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

MK sat awkwardly on the couch, not wanting the moment to end. Krystal was curled up next to her, a blanket covering both of them as MK explained the assignment they'd gotten the day prior that Krystal had yet to complete. She was scarily close to being kicked out of the advanced classes and then everybody would have been right about her. Luckily, she had people like MK, who cared enough about her to help her not fail everything. Krystal filled out the next few problems correctly and MK looked over the other worksheets, knowing they'd take a couple of hours at the very least to complete.

"Shit!" Krystal said as the front door was swung open. "Hey honey, I didn't expect you to stop by."

"The fuck is that?" The man asked pointing towards MK. "You ain't cheating are you?"

"No, this is MK, she's tutoring me. Gotta keep those grades up if I want to get into that fancy school." Krystal said and the guy nodded, grossly kissing her before putting his hand out for MK to shake. "Um, we still have a bit of work to do, so babe can you wait for me in the bedroom?"

"Yeah, sure thing." He said walking off. "Nice to meet the girl that's gonna keep our asses out of poverty."

"No problem." MK said, disappointed that Krystal once again had a temporary guy in her life. Her relationships had always seemed to go a bit fast, but never like this. She was pretty sure that this one was Hector, he'd been around before, MK had seen him at her practices when they were freshman. "So, I think you can do the rest on your own, but stop by the computer labs early tomorrow and we'll look over them."

"Oh, you're leaving?" Krystal asked and MK nodded. "I hope it wasn't Hector."

"No, I want to get home before curfew rolls around." MK said and Krystal nodded, hugging MK tightly before letting her run off. Krystal wanted to stop her, but she knew the second that the door was shut, Hector would want her. He couldn't have her emotionally, but he could physically, even if she didn't enjoy it without a few drinks in her.

MK ran off, wishing that Krystal didn't live so far away from her secluded little trailer in between the bridge and junkyard. A few police cars had went past her, but she hid behind things, thanking her small frame for hiding her as well as it did. She got home without any trouble and managed to pick up a few things at the gas station for that week's groceries. She wished that she'd taken her scooter to school, but Beth had taken the battery, claiming that it wasn't safe to drive where she did and that she'd always be there in the mornings to pick her up for school. Lately that'd changed, Paul had driven Beth and MK had either walked or gotten a bike to get to school, always arriving much earlier so she could mess around in the computer labs before school started.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Cosima smiled as Kira tugged lightly on her dreadlocks. The small child was always fascinated with Cosima's hair, but then again, everybody was. Helena had spent 45 minutes the first time she'd seen Cosima touching her hair, starting out lightly, but soon getting to almost violent territory, unafraid that it'd break at that point. As soon as Felix came down the stairs, Kira stopped and turned to him, clapping her hands and slapping him once he'd come over. It was her way of saying hi to people, which Cosima had spent 45 minutes teaching her after accidentally eating a pot cookie and thinking it to be a good idea. Sarah and S were a bit upset about it, but laughed when it happened.

"I swear you practically live here." Felix said and Cosima shrugged. "I mean, you're here at least two nights a week. Why not just ask to move in?"

"Because I have a nice thing going on at my place." Cosima said and Felix rolled his eyes. "Okay, there's a my room, which is awesome, I have the basement to myself, which I don't get why we don't have movie night in there since my house is normally vacant and the basement is soundproofed. Not to mention my parents are rarely home or pay enough attention to notice when stuff goes on."

"Yeah, except for the time that your dad caught you mid deal." Sarah said, laughing about that memory before S glared at her. "But I guess from the amount of girls you bring over, privacy is really a concern."

"Felix how was school?" S asked and Felix dove into his day, telling everything in excruciating detail. "Sarah, what'd you do?"

"Got assigned a tutor." Sarah said and Felix smirked. "Don't say it."

"They might need supervision." Felix said and S looked surprised. "If they don't kill each other, they'll probably end up, well..."

"There's no way that Sarah and Rachel would ever." Cosima said and Felix gave her a look. "Okay that's a lie, but you said the same thing about me."

"And there's photographic evidence of that." Felix said and Cosima turned bright red as Sarah started to blush. "Crap, I wasn't supposed to let that out."

Sarah got up from the table and immediately started chasing after Felix, prompting Kira to clap and laugh. Cosima avoided eye contact with S who's gaze was burning holes into the side of her head. Eventually, S grabbed both Felix and Sarah as they ran past her, sitting both of them down and insisting that they finish eating, Cosima gets home safely, and then they talk about this later. As Cosima left, Kira hugged her goodbye and Felix mouthed sorry while Sarah side hugged her. S gave her leftovers and she was on her way, wishing that night had never happened, but happy that S wasn't the least bit upset with her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night. (other stuff happens I swear)

"Come on, we've only got like 45 minutes before I have to meet the girls." Krystal said pulling Tony into her apartment. Immediately she sat him on a stool on the kitchen before getting pair of scissors and a comb. "What do you want done?"

"Just shorter and don't do anything artsy with it." Tony said and Krystal nodded. "Also, not too short."

"Got it." Krystal said and Tony sat patiently as she started cutting his hair. By the time she was finished, his hair was much shorter in the back and spiked up towards the front. It was very neat and thankfully didn't look too much like what a frat boy would have. "You look great."

"Thanks Krys." Tony said, hugging his friend tightly before leaving to pick up MK. Beth was out with Paul who had made a huge show in the cafeteria to the point where if she refused, she'd look like an asshole. One of these days, he was going to punch that guy in the face for hurting his friends as much as he did. Tony didn't even have to knock on MK's door for it to swing open, he walked past it, making sure to shut it and welcomed the cool air inside of her trailer. "Hey, MK, I'm going to take you to the game today."

"Okay, I expected as much since Beth told me she couldn't make it." MK said, hiding her disappointment. "What's with the bag?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that you're spending the week with me." Tony said and MK looked confused. "Grammie wanted to know why I was leaving the house so early in the mornings and I told I was picking you up. Now she expects you to stay for a week, mainly to make sure you're eating enough."

"I thought I'd escaped this when I wormed my way out of staying with Sarah." MK said and Tony continued putting clothes into the bag. "None of those are clean."

"Tonight's laundry night." Tony said and MK took the bag and went to put clean clothes in the bag. "Also, I hope you're hungry because she's making spaghetti."

"Okay." MK said putting the rest of her things into the bag. She grabbed her laptop and a couple of games for the night before following him to his truck. "I can survive out here on my own."

"Yeah, but she's like Mrs. S, worrying about everybody." Tony said and MK nodded. When they got to his house, he helped her carry her stuff in and up to his room. He'd invested in bunk beds when he'd first moved here, his cousins staying all of the time and he didn't want to share a bed with any of them. They had a few minutes to unwind before they were called down for dinner and after eating nearly four plates between them, they were off to the game, Tony being sent off with a plate for Felix.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Come on!" Beth yelled, her voice loud even in the crowd. Alison blushed and some of her teammates glared at her, as well as the other team. "Ali, you got this babe."

"You've got one supportive girlfriend." Delphine said and Alison shook her head.

"She's not my girlfriend." Alison muttered, hints of sadness in her voice. She could feel Beth's supportive gaze on her the entire game and yeah it was distracting, but she did better because of it. They ended up winning, Beth carrying Alison on her shoulders on the way to her car. "I thought Paul wanted you to come over."

"Yeah, but we have movies to watch." Beth said, setting Alison down gently. They got into her car and started it, not noticing the black car following them. Movie night had been moved from Alison's to Sarah's due to the fact that Alison's mom had come home and needed the house to be clean, which it would not have been if they had it there. So, they picked out a new movie, something animated that Kira could watch with them if she was even awake when they got home.

"Beth!" Paul yelled and Beth turned to see him getting out of the car and walking towards her. "We had a date and you blew me off. Are your friends more important than your boyfried?"

"Yeah, kind of." Beth said and Alison stayed in the car, not wanting to get out. "This game was important to Alison, she's a senior and this is her last season. I made a promise to her that I'd always be there cheering her on when we were younger and I am going to keep it."

"So what if you miss one game? I mean, we aren't going to the same college Beth, we won't get to see each other all of the time. The promises we make now should mean more to you than a childish one you made when you were 12." Paul said and Beth scoffed. "Don't try to make me the bad guy, I just care a lot about you."

"No, you want to control me. You love me about as much as you did Sarah and Rachel. The only difference is that they didn't turn you away once they saw how you really are." Beth said and Paul turned around to see Tony standing in front of him. "Leave before I have Mrs. S escort you out."

"Fuck you Beth." Paul said and that was when Tony's fist connected with Paul's jaw. It wasn't enough to knock him out, not by a long shot, but it was just enough to stun him. Tony kept throwing more punches, eventually getting Paul onto the ground. Felix pulled Tony off of Paul, who wasn't as out of it as he thought, which was evident when his fist hit Tony's face. "Don't lay a finger on me again. I am not afraid of a little bitch like you."

"Alright, inside." S yelled opening the door as Paul drove off. Alison ran inside, afraid by the entire interaction, Tony and Felix walked in holding hands, Beth walked in looking angry as hell. Cosima, Sarah, Shay, Helena, Krystal, and MK had already managed to make it inside before anything happened. "Do you need some ice?"

"No thank you, but a tissue would be nice please." Tony said and S handed him a box of tissues before walking to bring Kira into the living room. "Hey tiny."

"Jesus Tony." Sarah said and Tony wiped away the rest of the blood. Sarah started the movie and S went upstairs, happy to have an evening to herself for once.

 "You can't just get in fights like that Tony." Felix said and Tony rolled his eyes. They pressed play on the movie and Sarah looked at her friends as they were splayed all over her living room, watching some Scooby Doo movie that S had bought for Kira. Felix and Tony were cuddled up on the couch on the other side of Kira and her, Shay was using Cosima as a pillow on the floor, Beth and Alison were cuddling on the chair, and MK was sitting in the corner, partially watching the movie, partially playing some game on her phone. By the time the movie was over, Kira, Felix, and Alison were fast asleep, Shay and Tony were half asleep, and Sarah, MK, Cosima, and Beth were wide awake.

"Sleepover?" Beth asked and Sarah nodded. "Great, because there's no way I'm waking her up to take her home."

"Where is Helena?" Sarah asked and as if on cue, the blonde walked downstairs, rubbing her eyes. "Oi meathead, take your niece upstairs."

"Do not call me that." Helena whined, but she picked up the child and carried her upstairs, most likely to her shared bedroom with Sarah where she could just fall back asleep easily. Besides, Kira slept in Sarah's bed most nights, despite S insisting that the girl get her own room.

"Hey, MK are you tired?" Cosima asked and MK shook her head, crawling towards Cosima with a deck of cards. Every sleepover eventually turned into a game of some sort between them, normally Magic since that was what Cosima was semi-good at. Shay moved slightly so Cosima could sit up and play her game. They played until around 3 AM, when Beth threw a pillow at Cosima and told her if she didn't go to bed within 5 minutes, her life would be in immediate danger. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to a party.

"Be careful and don't drink too much." S said as Sarah applied more eyeliner. "Don't come home drunk, but make sure you're here for breakfast in the morning."

"Okay." Sarah said and Kira came stumbling into the bedroom. "Hey monkey."

"Don't go." Kira said and Sarah gave her a sad look. "Stay."

"Mummy has to go for a bit." Sarah said and Kira looked at her sadly. "But I'll be back for breakfast. Maybe I'll even take you shopping if you're good for S."

"Kira, honey, wanna help me make you cookies?" S asked and Kira nodded, following her grandmother to the kitchen. Sarah finished her makeup before going to Tony's truck. It had the most space, three in the front and three or four in the back, depending on the people. MK, Alison, and Beth were in the back and Felix was in the middle, already buckled and everything.

"My first high school party." Felix said, excited about it. "And it's at Paul's, I hear his parties are the best."

"Yeah, there's always booze and more than enough drugs." Tony said and Beth rolled her eyes. "Hey, if anybody gets kicked out, it'll be me."

"If you leave we're all leaving." Sarah said and Tony gave her a look. "Seriously, I know where to get us some good shit. We can have a bonfire or something."

"Or you can spend time with your daughter." Felix suggested and Sarah gave him a warning look. "All I'm saying is that she was sad enough when Cosima left this morning, I bet she'd love to have a night in with her mum."

"Yeah, I know, but that's mainly what summer was when I wasn't running deals for Vic." Sarah said and Felix nodded. "Besides, she's making cookies with S."

"Man, now I want to stay." Tony said and Sarah rolled her eyes. They got to Paul's quickly, Beth taking the responsibility of being their designated driver and Tony promising to only have two drinks at the most. "Paul, no hard feelings about last night?"

"No hard feelings at all." Paul said, gripping Tony's hand a bit too hard. "Just glad that your nose is fine."

"Boys, not now." Felix said, dragging Tony away from Paul and towards the drink table. "I spot a very uptight looking Rachel Duncan."

"Damn, she does look angrier than normal." Tony said, grabbing a bottle of beer and popping it open. Beth was in the corner, avoiding Paul and clinging to Alison like her life depended on it. Normally she would have had a drink in her hand, steering clear of the pills until after drug testing. Of course, she could get injured again and then she'd have a field day with them, but she found what she liked and the different ways she liked them. Paul couldn't say much, the less than subtle presses into the bruises that she'd gotten from practices were what spoke for him. "Krystal!"

"Hey buddy!" Krystal said, obviously a bit out of it. "You look so much better without that mullet."

"Thanks." Tony said and Krystal hugged him. "What have you had so far?"

"Paul got some really nice shit." Krystal said and Tony sent her towards MK, knowing that the girl would watch over her. They continued to drink until both guys had found different people to hang out with. Felix was on the dance floor, currently dancing in between one of the theater geeks and his friend Bobby. Tony had migrated outside where he alternated between smoking some high quality stuff and making out with some random guy that he hadn't realized swung that way.

"Shit." Sarah said as some freshman ran past her and made her spill a drink on her shirt. She walked into the bathroom and took off her shirt, drying it best she could before giving up and just zipping up her jacket. As she walked out, she saw what she assumed was a drunk Rachel, looking her up and down, as if she liked what she saw. "Like what you see?"

"Maybe." Rachel said and Sarah smirked. It wasn't that she was drunk, she'd only had one drink, wanting to be able to sleep in her own bed instead of having to sleep in her car or the garage. "Wanna take this somewhere else?"

"I doubt that's a good idea." Sarah said and Rachel shrugged, obviously drunk or high. Sarah let Rachel lead her a secluded room in the house and immediately felt the other girl's hands on her butt. "Whoa, I'm not about to get my ass thrown in jail because you're horny."

"I'm the same age as you." Rachel said and Sarah gave her a look. "Practically everybody we hang out with is the same age."

"Still a know it all bitch when you're drunk." Sarah said and Rachel kissed along her neck. It wasn't until Rachel had unzipped Sarah's hoodie and was kissing her way down her stomach that they were interrupted. A door swung open, Krystal leading MK into the room, giggling as the shy girl blushed. "Whoa, were you about to?"

"No, she needs to lay down." MK said and Rachel huffed before falling onto the bed and closing her eyes, taking deep breaths as Krystal passed out onto the bed. Sarah went back to the party, MK following her closely as they looked around at everybody. Tony had returned and there was lipstick smeared on his mouth and neck, Felix was still dancing, Cosima was nowhere to be seen, Shay was on the couch talking with Miller about something, Paul was making out with a random girl by the stairs, and Beth was rubbing Alison's back as she cried about something. Sarah hated to admit it, but she was pretty sure that she was done with this party, it wasn't nearly as fun as the alternatives.

"Hey, if I get Tony's keys from Beth can you drive me home?" Sarah asked and MK shook her head. "Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah." MK said and Sarah decided to walk home, not minding the fact it was 30 minute walk at the very least. When she did get home, it was nearly 1 in the morning and for some ungodly reason, S was sitting on the couch watching some rerun of an 80s sitcom and drinking tea.

"Party not fun?" S asked and Sarah flopped onto the couch. "Where's your brother?"

"Fe's still at the party." Sarah said and S nodded. "He was having fun, I wasn't."

"At least you didn't end up pregnant." S said and Sarah looked at the door, as if she was waiting for Felix and her friends to come in.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"So, Felix how was the party?" S asked and Felix shrugged. "You didn't do anything fun?"

"Mainly just danced, talked with this Colin guy, he was fun." Felix said and S nodded. "Sarah had a bit more fun than I did from what I've heard."

"Oh really?" S asked and Sarah looked up from her plate to see her brother smirking at her. "Do tell me what was so fun."

"Nothing really, I had a drink, got one spilled on me, and that's about it." Sarah said and Felix gave her a look.

"Yeah, but what about the people seeing you and Rachel." Felix said and Sarah glared at him. "Is she as kinky as they say?"

"Nothing happened, seriously." Sarah said and Felix rolled his eyes. "Where did Cosima go?"

"She and that French chick left way early." Felix said and Sarah nodded. They continued their breakfast, eating and talking about what'd happened over the week. Helena mainly just ate and listened, taking S's table manner advice to heart for once.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah gets to deal with some interesting rumors and a compromising picture of Beth starts being used as blackmail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. to all those good noodles that died in Orphan Black. Fuck off to all of the characters I didn't like or particularly care for, that means you Paul, your face annoys me for some reason and I can't place it. Also you didn't cherish Beth and now she's dead and S is dead because you couldn't keep your shit together man.
> 
> I'm a little emotional, but nobody told me how to properly deal with it, so I'm going to make snide comments and cry myself to sleep later :)!

"Chickens, wake up, it's time for school." S said and Sarah groaned, not wanting to move from her comfortable spot in bed. She did once the blankets were ripped from her, causing her to really feel the air conditioning. "I don't see why you keep it on if you get so cold in the night."

"It's bloody hot when I go to bed and it's helping me prepare for winter." Sarah said, not liking the fact that Helena rarely allowed for there to be heat in the room when she slept. "Somebody's always got to have it bloody freezing."

"If you want sweats so much, go in Felix's room, it is like sauna." Helena said and Sarah nodded. Sarah showered first, taking her sweet time while Felix, Kira, and Helena ate breakfast downstairs. When she got out, Felix went in, Helena always helping with the dishes, it made her feel special to be helpful. Helena's showers were always the shortest, taking no longer than 10 minutes, which was about 20 less than Sarah's and nearly 30 less than Felix's weekend showers. When they were all ready, Sarah drove them, Helena singing along to the radio, which rarely changed from the station that played really old stuff, what Helena had listened to in Ukraine, before she found S and joined their family.

"I can almost smell his cologne." Felix said pointing at Paul who was leaning against his car, smiling at a less than happy Beth. "What's going on?"

"Oi, douche nugget!" Sarah yelled getting both Beth and Paul's attention. "I said douche nugget not lesbo cop."

"You are incredibly offensive." Beth said and Sarah got out of the car and waltzed over to her friend. "You didn't give Ali a ride?"

"No, that's normally your thing." Sarah said and Paul cleared his throat, like he had something that he wanted Beth to say. "Do you need some water Paul?"

"I'm fine." Paul said, crossing his arms over his chest. "How's that slut of a brother you have?"

"Paul." Beth warned and Paul put his hands up as if he hadn't done anything. "I, um, can't really hang around you guys anymore. It's getting in the way of what's really important and I should focus and sort out my priorities before I get to college."

"I don't know what the hell you did to her, but you better quit it." Sarah said poking Paul in the chest. "I'll give you space, but don't expect me to wait up forever."

"Don't bother, she's cutting off you guys, you're toxic for her." Paul said and Sarah walked off and sighed when she saw Cosima get out of Alison's minivan, looking stressed. Alison looked hurt, like somebody had driven a stake through her heart to get it out and then stepped on it. "Scott, how's that science coming along?"

"It's, um, almost done." Scott stuttered and Paul gave him a disapproving look. "I would have completed it, but something really important came up."

"If I don't get that stuff in, I won't get to keep playing." Paul said and a group of his friends came up. Once Tony had showed up with a very different looking MK, they made their way to their classes.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What'd you do?" Rachel asked, cornering Sarah outside of her locker. "I swear to god this isn't funny Sarah."

"I didn't do anything to my knowledge." Sarah said, confused about what Rachel was going on about until somebody walked past them and whistled. "Shite."

"Shite's right." Rachel said, her voice scaring Rachel. "Nothing happened between us so why the hell are you telling everybody that we fucked?"

"I'm not, do you really think I want people to think I associate myself with you?" Sarah asked and Rachel gave her a look. "Dude, my life is just as fucked as yours, if not more. Do you know if anybody saw us walk into the room at the party?"

"Yeah, a lot of people." Rachel said and Sarah gave her a look. "I suppose I could find the source of all of this and scare them, but try not to let this get too out of hand. Oh, and we're still on for tutoring tonight right?"

"Yeah, I just have to stop by my place quickly." Sarah said and Rachel gave her a look. "It's at my place isn't it?"

"Yes because my mother is using my house for a conference." Rachel said and Sarah cursed quietly before slamming her locker shut and going to class. Rachel disappeared into the crowd of students, not leaving a trace that she'd even been near Sarah's locker.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Paul, can we talk about this?" Beth asked and Paul looked up from his tray and smiled, nodding. "I don't want you to leak that, it'd destroy any chances I have of getting into college, but I want to keep my friends. I mean, we're like a family, maybe if you apologized and tried to get to know them, you'd see why I feel how I feel about them."

"No, you don't care about them, you just want to be closer to that suburban nightmare Alison." Paul said and Beth grit her teeth, hating it when people spoke about her that way. "You want to be close to her because you can't have her. Just like I can't really have you until I cut them out of your life and it'll be better for everybody once they're gone."

"No, it'll be worse because people will know something is up." Beth said and Paul gave her a look. "Seriously, I'm not about to throw my life away because you're insecure about a relationship that shouldn't exist."

"I can have any girl, but I chose you because you're sweet and we're the picture perfect couple." Paul said and Beth noticed that their table was practically empty. "I'm not about to let some stupid lesbian schoolgirl fantasy screw that up for me."

"It wouldn't really work out, you want a housewife, I want to work." Beth said and Paul took a drink from the water bottle on his tray. "You're old fashioned, watched your parents marriage fall apart, and now you think that you can make something work with enough force. It's just like sex, we both have to want it, if one of us doesn't, it just isn't as enjoyable."

"You can have your friends, but I don't want you near Alison or Sarah." Paul said and Beth rolled her eyes, but sighed, knowing it was the best she'd get. "I don't trust you around Alison and Sarah's a bad influence. I see you hanging around them, the picture will be out in the open, all over the internet."

"What happens when they realize that you were the one who posted it?" Beth asked and Paul cackled, amused that Beth would think for a second that anybody would find out. "I mean, that goes out, MK immediately goes to find the source."

"Keep your pet away." Paul said and Beth went to storm off. "No, stay with me, we have a big week ahead of us."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Cos, can't I just fail?" Tony asked and Cosima shook her head. "I don't see why I have to do this."

"You get better grades, you get into a better college, you get into a good college, you have a better chance at finding a better job, you get a good enough job, you can provide for Grammie." Cosima said and Tony nodded. He wanted to look after his grandmother like she had him when he'd been kicked out, she'd bought his testosterone, new clothes just for him, and even transferred him to a better school. She'd practically stopped her entire world to make him happy and he was going to repay her best he could. "So, this is important."

"Yeah, it is." Tony said, seeming different towards the entire thing. Cosima explained it again and helped him with another problem which he ended up finishing before she was done writing out the last half of the equation. He'd gotten his missing work done and then they went on to the science, Cosima not really needing to explain that much. "Alright, I'm done."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Cosima asked and Tony shrugged.

"I'm good with building stuff, so I think I'm going to do that." Tony said and Cosima nodded. "I like building things and my uncle owns a construction business."

"You'd be good with that." Cosima said and Tony nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go right ahead." Tony said and Cosima looked down, not really sure how to phrase it.

"What should I do if I like two girls and don't want to give up either of them?" Cosima asked and Tony shrugged. "Shay's said that she'd into polygamy before, but Delphine hasn't really shown any interest in sharing what she has."

"Talk to Shay about it, then talk to Delphine. Worst thing that could happen is they freak out and never talk to you again, but if that does happen, you'll always have some other girl waiting to be charmed." Tony said and Cosima looked at him and smiled. "I mean, you are the most charming girl in this entire school, aside from a tipsy MK."

"I'd go after her if I wasn't so certain that Krystal would kill me." Cosima said and Tony chuckled. "I swear they're meant for each other."

"Yeah, they work well together don't they?" Tony asked, not really to anybody in general. "Good look on your lady problems."

"Don't phrase it like that." Cosima said and Tony walked her to the parking lot. They smoked until Alison came out of the gym. "Hey, are you okay?"

"B-Beth hates me." Alison said, nearly falling onto the ground. "She said she's always h-hated m-me."

"Where the fuck are they?" Tony asked as Cosima comforted Alison. "That's it, they're both fucking dead."

"Tony, don't they're not worth it right now." Alison said in between sobs. "Obviously we're not worth it to her."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey monkey." Sarah said opening the door and feeling Kira's body collide with hers in a hug. "How was your day?"

"Good." Kira said and Sarah smiled. "Cookie?"

"Yeah, I'd love one." Sarah said following her daughter into the kitchen where S was sipping on tea. "Kira said there were cookies."

"There are no cookies." S said and Sarah frowned. "How was your day?"

"Something." Sarah said before feeling her phone vibrate. Helena had barged into the house once volleyball practice ended, Rachel following her, holding the books for the subjects that Sarah was failing. "Hey meathead."

"Do not call me that." Helena said and Sarah rolled her eyes. "I am sleepy."

"So, we can use the dining room table." Sarah said and Rachel followed her. "Helena's using my room for a nap, Kira and Felix are playing in his room, and S is doing S stuff."

"Who's Kira?"

"My daughter." Sarah said and Rachel nodded. "She's two in a week."

"That's nice." Rachel said and Sarah smiled. They got right to work, getting the majority of Sarah's homework for the past week done. Rachel took the assignments and promised to look them over. "Maybe next time we can do this at my place and really give them something to talk about at school."

"Um, sure." Sarah said and Rachel kissed her cheek before leaving. Sarah stood there dumbfounded as Rachel got into her car, smirking at the sight of Sarah frozen in shock from the kiss. When Sarah turned around she saw Felix, Kira, and S sitting at the table, all with a cup of tea in their hands with the same look on all their faces. "Not a bloody word."

"Oh I've got more than one!" Felix said following Sarah to her room and mocking her the entire way there until she pushed him away and locked her door. "Oh come on, I'm just teasing!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima talks to Shay about relationship arrangements and Tony catches Felix on a date with Colin, sparking jealously.

"Hey, Shay, just the girl I was looking for." Cosima said, walking at a brisk pace to keep up with the girl. "I need to talk to you, it's really important."

"Yeah, sure." Shay said, her tone unhappy. "Is this about how you ditched me at the first sight of Delphine?"

"Okay, so I like you a lot, but I also like Delphine a lot." Cosima said and Shay started walking again. "Wait, I'm not finished. You're into polygamy right?"

"Yeah, I'm not exactly opposed to it." Shay said and Cosima smiled. "But Delphine doesn't seem like the sharing type and I'm not going to fight for your affections with the embodiment of physical perfection."

"Dude, yeah Delphine's hot and smart and French, but that's a lot at once." Cosima said and Shay popped her trunk, shoving her bag inside of it. "I'd probably be super paranoid all of the time and that's no way to have a relationship. But I was thinking that perhaps if I could work something out with her, that maybe I wouldn't have to chose just one of you, I won't have to hurt anybody and maybe we can all get a happy ending."

"Okay, but you have until April." Shay said and Cosima smiled, kissing Shay's cheek. "If it doesn't work out, don't expect me to wait around for you."

"Trust me, I wouldn't dream of it." Cosima said as she ran off to begin a plan on how to get Delphine to agree. Hopefully Delphine would accept right away, but she was certain that things wouldn't be that easy. She remembered Delphine saying something about how she wasn't good at sharing, especially things she really liked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You sure you don't want to come with me?" Tony asked and MK nodded. "Fine, but don't do anything in my bed when Krystal gets here."

"Tony, you'll probably be home by the time she gets here." MK said and Tony nodded, knowing that this was a quick food run. He pulled on a hat to protect his ears from the suddenly harsh winds that'd been blowing since the morning. He got into his truck and started driving towards the diner that normally gave him a discount on pancakes, plus the old woman that owned the place was a friend of his grandmother's and it was always nice to hear about he'd grown into a handsome young man.

"Tony, look at you." The woman behind the counter said moving to hug him. He wasn't that all, but he was still taller than her by a couple of inches at least. "You've grown some muscle and apparently got in a fight, look at that bruise."

"Yeah, I did." Tony said and the woman frowned at him. "Can I get two of my usual order please? Oh and some of those cookies if you have any extra?"

"Sure thing sweetheart." The woman said getting the food quickly. He sat down and waited for his food, looking around at the other patrons before noticing Felix sitting next to some guy, laughing. "Here you go Tony."

"Thank you." Tony said taking his food and walking out, but not before he saw Felix kiss this guy's cheek. Tony had seen him before, he was pretty sure that his name was Colin. He was kind of weird, but everybody was their own person and Tony respected that. Even though he didn't like the sight of the two of them together one bit. He got in his truck and drove back home, noticing no new cars in the driveway meaning that Krystal had yet to arrive. "I brought you food."

"Thanks." MK said opening the box. By the time Krystal arrived, Tony had cleaned up everything and was playing video games, allowing MK to have the desk completely. Immediately MK went into explaining everything and Tony occasionally glanced over to them, noticing the way that Krystal would glance at MK's lips and neck before focusing back on the paper. Once Krystal had gotten started MK excused herself to the bathroom leaving Tony and Krystal alone together.

"So, when are you planning on asking her out?"' Tony asked and Krystal's head shot up. "You aren't subtle with the staring."

"I do not stare." Krystal scoffed and Tony rolled his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't get through with her. "Don't you have a boy to make up with?"

"Felix and I aren't fighting." Tony said and Krystal glanced at him. "You didn't mean Felix did you?"

"No I didn't, but you should get him some flowers." Krystal said and Tony shook his head. "I bet that'd make him forget that Colin guy that he's been hanging around."

"It doesn't matter, I'm not the tie down type." Tony said and Krystal refrained from laughing. MK returned and they went back as if nothing had happened.

"Crap, I have to get home." Krystal said standing up and gathering her stuff. She left quickly, not giving MK enough time to ask any questions. When she was gone Tony turned and looked at her and smiled.

"What?" MK asked and Tony moved next to her before kissing her lightly. "Tony what the fuck?"

"Next time you see Krystal, do that." Tony said and MK looked at him angrily, blushing furiously. "Or ask her out first, she seems like the type to want a date first."

"I'm not asking her out or kissing her." MK said and Tony gave her a look. "What's that look for?"

"That's my ask her out or I'll do it again." Tony said and MK huffed, knowing he'd do it again. "You know I love you."

"Yeah, I know." MK said and Tony handed her a cookie. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Tony said and MK moved onto the bottom bunk, laying down as if she were going to bed. "Trust me, if she doesn't say yes, I bet Beth will have a word with her."

"No." MK said, not wanting Beth to meddle in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul chokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't like Paul, can you tell?

"Um, hey." Alison said sitting down beside Beth. "I realize that you don't want to talk to me, but your grades are dropping again, so it is my duty to help you fix that."

"Yeah, let's just do this." Beth said, her voice cold and broken. They did the work, no extra talking between them, Beth fearful of what'd happen if they did. "Thanks."

"No problem." Alison said and as Beth went to walk away, she grabbed her by the wrist. "I realize this is probably stupid, but are you planning on coming to the play?"

"Um, I'll try to, I don't know if Paul is planning something that night." Beth said and Alison nodded, slightly hurt by the lack of enthusiasm. She walked away, making her way to the gym to change for the volleyball game. Beth probably wasn't going to be there, especially since Paul had a football game that night. It was one of the few games that overlapped with volleyball games, but this was the first round of the tournament, meaning that if they won this, they'd have a chance at going to state, like a real chance.

"Hey Alison, I wanted to talk to you." Donnie said, walking briskly to keep up with her. "I wanted to know if you'd go out with me."

"Donnie, I would, you're really nice and sweet, but I'm going through some stuff right now, but when I get over it, we can go out, but for now, my answer is no." Alison said and Donnie nodded, looking a bit upset, but understanding. She changed into her uniform and sat on the bleachers, next to where Beth had sat since they were freshman. Tony and MK walked in, holding slushies, Tony with two in one hand. He handed one to Alison who graciously accepted, knowing she probably wouldn't finish it, but wanting the cold sugary drink. "Thanks guys."

"No problem." Tony said, moving to sit next to her. "You okay?"

"I don't know anymore." Alison said and Tony rested his head on her shoulder. "Tony, what do I do if I'm gay?"

"I can't answer that, but you accept it before you tell who you want to know." Tony said and Alison smiled. "Alison, are you gay?"

"I'm still getting through that acceptance thing. Besides, it doesn't matter because the one person I like doesn't like me back." Alison said and Tony knew it was Beth.

"MK, you like girls, take Alison on a date?" Tony asked and MK blushed. "I think she needs something to take her mind off of Beth."

"Tony, what is supposed to happen today?" MK asked and then Tony remembered. "So, I kind of can't do that."

"It's no big deal, I can totally get over it." Alison said and MK looked down, feeling like she'd let down her friend. "So, what's supposed to happen?"

"MK is going to ask Krystal out for dinner." Tony said and MK groaned as the girl in question made her way towards the group. "Krystal, so nice of you to join us."

"Tony, have you seen the new water fountain, it's pretty cool." Alison said pulling Tony away from MK and Krystal. "We'll be right back, you two sit tight."

"Um, okay." Krystal said and MK looked down, blushing. "So, what's up with them, are they like, fucking?"

"No, um, Alison's just really upset and Tony's being Tony." MK said and Krystal nodded. "Um, so, I was thinking that, I have an extra ticket to Alison's play and if you wanted to, you could totally come with. And then maybe after, I could take you to dinner?"

"Are you asking me out?" Krystal asked and MK nodded, looking down. "Aw, you're all nervous and blushing. I'd be a terrible person if I said no, besides you're too cute to pass on. I'll happily come with you to Alison's play and dinner."

"Um, that's great." MK said and Tony and Alison came running back to the bleachers. Tony slid to his spot, Alison sitting down like a normal person.

"Movie night?" Tony asked and Alison nodded. "Krystal, movie night?"

"Sure." Krystal said and Tony smiled. "Looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other tonight."

"Y-yeah." MK stuttered out. Krystal and Alison got ready for the little bit of practice they had before the other team got there while Tony texted Sarah and Cosima to hurry up.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Beth, where are you going?" Paul asked and Beth gave him a look. "I've got a game, you need to be there."

"I need to be on my own for a bit." Beth said and Paul stepped in front of her. "Seriously move, Ali's got a game today, it's really important and I want to watch her."

"No, you aren't going, just like you aren't going to that stupid movie night." Paul said and Beth pushed past him. Paul grabbed her arm and she gave him a warning look. "You're going to my game, it's important to me, your boyfriend."

"Let go or I'll choke you." Beth said and Paul didn't let go. Beth wiggled her arm out of his grip and quickly managed to knock him onto the ground and wrap her hands around his neck. He quickly pushed her off of him and into a table. "Ow!"

"Go to Alison's game, you're a fucking psycho druggie." Paul said throwing a baggie of painkillers at her. "Go huff these and die."

"Fuck off, I hope you choke." Beth said walking to her car. Paul rolled his eyes and bit into an apple.

"Crazy bitch." He muttered under his breath, the bite of apple falling down his throat and getting stuck, he started coughing, falling to his knees, shoving his fingers in his throat in an attempt to make himself throw up to get the apple unstuck. He kept choking, things getting fuzzy until everything went black. As Beth parked in the gym, she saw a group of freshman freaking out and crying.

"Oh my god, how could you?" One of them asked and Beth stared at them like they were crazy.

"He nearly dies and you're not even there, such a bad girlfriend." Another said and Beth rolled her eyes, walking into the gym. She glanced at the seat she normally took and noticed it was empty, leaving her with no spot, so she stood by the door, leaning against the frame. She got there just as Alison was serving, the girls making brief eye contact before Alison angrily hit the ball, earning a point for her own team. At the end of the game, which thanks to Alison's point, they kept their lead in, Beth walked towards her friends who were gathered in the parking lot waiting for somebody.

"Leave." Tony said stepping in front of Beth. She tried to walk past him but he moved with her. "Seriously, all you seem to do is hurt her."

"Jesus fucking Christ Tony move out of my way before I hurt you!" Beth yelled, spooking their group. "I'm here to apologize, I kind of ruined my fucking life."

"How?" Tony asked and Beth explained the Paul scenario, finishing just as Alison walked out of the gym. "Hey, Alison, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?" Alison asked and Tony pushed Beth into Alison, happy that she was caught before they tumbled to the ground. "How is this a surprise?"

"She's risking her future to hug you." Tony said and Beth looked down. "We're pretty sure Paul's out of the picture now."

"Yeah, I'm breaking up with him tonight." Beth said and Alison smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another movie night (less eventful than the last one, but cuddles).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .) Happy Rachel. .( Sad Rachel. I'm terrible, but it's kind of funny. Oh, Rachel has both of her eyes in this story, FYeye. I really should stop this.

"Are you sure that your friends want me here?" Rachel asked and Sarah shook her head. "Because Helena refused to ride with you when she found out that I'm riding with you."

"She's just being stubborn." Sarah said and Rachel leaned over and kissed her. "Mmm, if we manage to get a second alone today or tomorrow, we need to do that."

"I'm sure your friends know you're bi, will they have a problem with us?" Rachel asked and Sarah nodded. "Aren't most of your friends gay though?"

"It's not a homosexuality thing, it's because, well, you're you." Sarah said and Rachel nodded. She understood that, most people rejected her for the same reason they were afraid to, the rumors that surrounded her. They weren't as crazy as the one that she'd ordered a bunch of people to be killed or was secretly a demon that fed off the happiness of others, but they weren't exactly good ones. "I have no problem with you, but we need to warm them up to you first."

"I get it." Rachel said and Sarah parked in her garage. "Hopefully, they do eventually warm up."

"Yeah, but even if they don't I'm sure it'll slip out somehow." Sarah said pecking Sarah quickly before going inside to see Felix and Colin on the couch, Kira sitting on the chair in S's lap, and cartoons playing on the TV. "Monkey, you're gonna have to go to bed with Grandma tonight, we're watching a scary movie."

"But I want to see Uncle Tony!" Kira argued and Sarah agreed to let her stay long enough to have a cookie with Felix's ex. "Who's this?"

"This is Rachel, I invited her over." Sarah said and Kira gave the woman a look before turning to the TV. "Fe, is it a good idea to have him over tonight?"

"It'll be fine Sarah." Felix said, probably upset over seeing Tony or something. "How do you like Colin Kira?"

"I miss Tony!" Kira yelled and S brought the girl to the kitchen. Sarah followed her, Rachel trailing behind her like a lost puppy. "Who is the new one?"

"That's Felix's boyfriend and we have to respect his choices, even if the other ones were nicer." S said and Sarah pulled Rachel in for a kiss while nobody was looking. "You're not sneaky chicken and not on the table."

"Sorry S." Sarah said and Rachel rested her head on Sarah's shoulder. "I didn't fail that test."

"That's great honey." S said and Rachel pecked at Sarah's cheek. "What'd you get?"

"70%, but it brought my grade up a bit." Sarah said and Rachel quickly jumped away from her as Tony walked into the kitchen. "Hey dude."

"Sarah, like 5 people saw you kiss her after the game." Tony said and Rachel gave her a look. "I heard there was a little girl that had cookies for me."

"Tony!" Kira yelled clapping her hands. He picked her up and sat her on the counter, grabbing a glass of milk for each of them and a couple of cookies. "I don't like the new you."

"I don't like him either." Tony said dunking the cookie in his milk. "But, what Felix does is none of my business."

"Really convincing dear." S said ruffling Tony's hair. Beth came into the kitchen holding Alison's hand and the two sat on stools next to each other. "I see the two of you made up."

"Yeah, we did." Beth said nuzzling into Alison's side. "I wanted to apologize to you guys, seriously, I should have stood up for myself. This was stupid and completely on me."

"It's okay, most of us forgive you." Tony said and Beth smiled. "Obviously somebody really forgives you."

"Anthony!" Alison said and Tony rolled his eyes, muttering an apology. "Krystal and MK are running a bit late."

"Yeah, I know." Tony said and Beth pushed his shoulder. Soon the cookies were gone and Felix and Colin were still on the couch, the latter half asleep. "Hey, you seem sleepy."

"No." Kira muttered before yawning. Helena peaked her head into the kitchen and smiled upon seeing all of her friends in one place, well almost all of them.

"Hey meathead." Sarah said ruffling her twin's hair. Helena growled at her before grabbing a bag of chips and sitting down at the table. "So, Tony, I think your spot was taken."

"Yeah it was." Tony said, able to see Felix and Colin in his chair. "But, whatever, I'm cool with it. I'm sure that I can just lay on the floor alone."

They migrated out of the kitchen when Cosima and Delphine got there, immediately taking a spot on the floor, cuddled up next to each other. Kira pulled Tony into her room, pointing at the small recliner for him to take into the living room. Instead he turned on the TV and sat down, looking for an animated movie for the two of them to watch together. Sarah and Rachel took half of the couch, leaving the other half for Krystal and MK who would definitely fit. Beth and Alison took their spot on the love seat, Alison almost immediately starting to fall asleep in Beth's arms. When MK and Krystal did arrive, Helena had decided to join Tony and Kira, thinking that movie was much more interesting and less triggering for her.

"Hey." MK said sliding in beside Sarah. Krystal sat next to her and they pressed play. It didn't seem to be the same without Tony there, like they were missing an essential part of their friend group. Everybody ended up falling asleep by the time the movie was over, including MK who normally stayed awake playing Magic or some other card game with Cosima, but today was different. When the morning came, Colin left quickly, something about a club meeting, Sarah and Rachel were a tangled mess half on the couch half on the floor, Cosima was full on using Delphine's body as a pillow, MK was leaning on Krystal and vice versa, and Beth had managed to burrito herself and Alison together in the blanket.

"Morning chickens." S said as they all started to wake up at the smell of a late breakfast. "Sarah, drool."

"Oh." Sarah said wiping her mouth. Felix set the table and waited for everybody to sit down. "Where's your boy?"

"He had something." Felix said and Sarah bit back a comment, knowing she wouldn't hear the end of it. "I see you got comfortable with Rachel."

"What of it?" Sarah asked and Felix threw his hands into the air. "Cut the shit Fe, what do you want to say?"

"Nothing." Felix said, obviously lying. "Not that you'd listen if I told you anyways."

"Fuck off." Sarah said leaning into Rachel. "I'm happy and I didn't hurt any of my friends to get there."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Felix asked and everybody looked down. "God, you think you're so much better, but you aren't. You're worse than the rest of us because you don't fix your problems yourself. You wait for somebody else to do it for you."

"Breakfast is ready and I'll have a word with you later." S said taking her seat at the head of the table. They ate breakfast together, most of them joking lightly to distract each other from the obvious tension flowing from Felix and Sarah. They left fairly quickly after breakfast, all of them planning on something that day. Once Felix and Sarah were alone with S they knew that they were in some sort of trouble. "Alright, you're going to say what's bothering you before it gets really bad."

"I'll start, Sarah just lets her problems fester and grow until they start hurting everybody else. We had to move because she got in trouble, twice. We had to switch schools when she got pregnant, we've had to spend a lot of money bailing her out of jail. All she is is trouble, but nobody dares say it to her, because her life's oh so tragic." Felix said, feeling angry tears threaten to fall.

"Okay, I understand where you are coming from chicken. Sarah you do need to deal with your problems, but I see that you're making progress." S said and Felix rolled his eyes. "You've been let off the hook one too many times and I understand why Felix is so upset. You've caused a lot of pain, whether you meant to or not and it's about time that you really buckle down and start looking towards the future."

"Okay." Sarah said, not bothering to look at Felix. "Felix seems to think that everything must in some way include him. I get pregnant, he spends the first few months moping about how it'll effect him and ruin his social life. He doesn't think about how what he does hurts other people, at least I recognize when I do it. He brought Colin over here knowing that Tony would see him and be upset. I wanted to spend time with one of my close friends, but he couldn't stand to watch one of his favorite movies with all of us because of Felix."

"Sorry for wanting my boyfriend to meet my friends." Felix said sarcastically and Sarah refrained from slapping him. "Everything's always about somebody else, I just wanted something too."

"Not to mention the fact that you can't trust him with anything." Sarah said and Felix looked hurt. "I don't like telling him things, it's a hassle having to sneak around him. It's like every single time I let him know something important that I don't want everybody to know, he just lets the world know. He doesn't respect privacy, it's like everything is entertainment for him. Wouldn't surprise me if he originally let it out that Rachel and I had been hanging out at the party."

"Okay, Felix, honey, you need to consider people's feelings more often." S said and Felix huffed, knowing that everybody would gang up on him. "You did hurt Tony a lot today and while I do understand where you're coming from, maybe go a bit easy. Also, try not to tell people things without having the consent of others. Sarah's your sister and she should be able to tell you things without having to worry about you spreading it around."

"Yeah, whatever, always taking her side." Felix said getting up and leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosima gets locked out, Beth shares news with Alison and MK, and Krystal is homeless.

The hot early afternoon sun was shining brightly in the sky. Cosima parked in the driveway, expecting the garage to be occupied. Saturday was the day that her dad got back from whatever trip he'd been on that week and her mom was relaxing, keeping it for herself. Sunday was the day they spent together, it'd been like that since before her dad got his promotion at work and her mom got the job as head doctor at the hospital. In the 18 years Cosima'd been alive, she was certain that they hadn't broken that tradition. She went to open the door, but found it locked, which was unfortunate because she was certain there wasn't a house key on her new set of keys.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Cosima said kicking the door. She tried to open the garage door, but it was locked too, meaning that she was shit out of luck until somebody got home. Beth told her not to call unless it was an absolute emergency, calling Tony would seem wrong since he was upset, MK didn't have a car or a license for that matter, Alison most likely had something important to do, and Sarah seemed a bit on edge when she left. Cosima sat on her porch and called her mom, maybe she'd be able to answer.

**"Honey, are you  home?"**

"Yeah, I'm home, where are you?"

**"Your father and I are out, didn't you see the note on the door?"**

"What are you doing?"

**"We're going out for the weekend, we'll be back Sunday night for dinner."**

"Oh, okay. I think I might stay with Scott."

**"I thought he was going to that tournament with his club."**

"Crap, um, I'll figure something out so I'm not alone."

**"I can call Mrs. Sadler and see if she'll pick you up."**

"No, mom, I'm fine."

**"Okay, well, I love you bye."**

"Love you too." Cosima said hanging up. She could probably find something to do, it wasn't like she couldn't just drive to Tony's and stay the night there. Maybe she could go over to Shay's for a visit, but she'd have to hide the drugs. She went to her car and started to back up when it stopped. "Fuck my life!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Beth, that's not the way to your house." Alison said and Beth kept on driving. "Beth, this isn't funny."

"Actually, this is the way to my house." Beth said and Alison looked surprised. "I moved out a couple weeks ago. Paul was still talking to his parents about it, but since I'm just going to the academy, I could buy a place and my dad would find ways for me to make money."

"That's amazing Beth." Alison said before frowning. "Wait, you're staying here?"

"Yeah, but, you're going to college not too far from here so we can visit each other all of the time." Beth said and Alison smiled. "Would you like to stay over sometime?"

"I'd absolutely love to." Alison said kissing Beth's cheek. "Where is your apartment exactly?"

"It's not here, trust me, dad said he'd pay half my rent if it kept me from living in this part of town. I'm just picking up MK." Beth said and Alison nodded. Beth went to MK's trailer, knocked on the door, yelled something, and then ran back to the car. Just as MK got into the car and they were on the road, it started pouring. "Did you make up your mind?"

"I'm staying at my place." MK said and Beth looked sad. "I'm sure your apartment is lovely, but I like my place and I'll be moving out soon enough. My stuff will go into storage and I'll sell my trailer, then get something better after college."

"Yeah, but MK, it's easier for me to give you rides to school if you live with me." Beth said and MK looked down. "What do you not want rides anymore?"

"Lately Tony's been driving me." MK said and Beth nodded. "Normally on Monday he takes me to breakfast, which is really nice."

"Okay, well, I could use a roommate." Beth said stopping her car. She got out, grabbed the last box from the back and started running towards her apartment. She unlocked the door and set the box down. "I'm not really unpacked yet, but I have a bed in my room and my mom stocked up the fridge."

"Fall break is this week, I'll come over after school and help you unpack then." Alison said and Beth smiled, kissing Alison's nose before opening the box and taking out pieces of wood. "Is Art coming to help?"

"Yeah, he's supposed to be here soon actually." Beth said and Alison smiled. Everybody likes Art, he's a nice guy, helpful and caring, everything that Paul isn't, so a decent human being. "MK, why don't you invite Krystal over?"

"Um, okay." MK said getting out her phone and beginning to text Krystal's number.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Cosima's phone began to ring, the familiar ring meaning that S was calling. Normally when her parents were away, S called at least once to make sure she was okay and could get into her house. Technically she could have tried to climb into the windows, but her parents had been home so all of the windows were closed because the weather had probably forecast rain. Cosima answered the phone and huddled closer to the door as lightning began to strike.

"Are you outside?" S asked and Cosima didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to cause panic. "You shouldn't be outside in this weather."

"I know, but it's really pretty out here." Cosima said, hoping that S would accept that.

"Have you seen Felix, he ran off after our talk?"

"No, I can help you look if you want?"

"Yes, thank you, but stay in your car."

"Um, yeah." Cosima said she heard the door open.

"Nevermind dear, he's back. Do you have food at home?"

"Um, I don't know." Cosima said and S made a confused sound. "I can't really check right now."

"If you're locked out just drive over here."

"I can't, but I'm going to walk over to Alison's, it's not too far from my place." Cosima said and S told her to call when she arrived. Alison's was technically farther than Beth's, but Beth's dad was out and her mom was talking with Paul's mom about what had happened between them. Cosima decided against both and while it would have been safer to stay in her car, she ultimately decided to walk to MK's, normally the girl was home and she'd most likely have a spare key for her to take. As Cosima made it to the bridge, a car slowed down beside her.

"Where are you going?" Krystal asked and Cosima stopped walking.

"MK's." Cosima said and Krystal looked relieved. "Are you lost?"

"Yeah, do you need a ride?" Krystal asked and Cosima nodded. "Get in, don't worry about the seats, they're getting replaced soon. What happened to your car?"

"It ran out of gas in my driveway and I forgot my key, so I was going to walk to MK's and get her spare." Cosima said and Krystal nodded. "Turn up here."

"I don't think I've been out here before." Krystal said and Cosima pointed towards the junkyard under the bridge. "Is it legal for her to live there?"

"It isn't illegal." Cosima said as Krystal pulled towards MK's trailer. Cosima ran towards it and knocked on the door before seeing the note with another address on it. "We have to go somewhere else, she's out."

"Oh, okay." Krystal said and Cosima handed her the paper. "Oh my god, I know where that is!" They got there quickly, the roads being clear due to the rain and Krystal not really caring about the traffic laws. Cosima ran up the stairs to the apartment and began knocking furiously.

"Jesus, why are you wet?" Beth asked and Cosima walked in, followed by Krystal. "Did you lose your key again?"

"I grabbed the wrong keys before the game, my car died in my driveway, and my parents won't be back until Sunday night!" Cosima said plopping onto the couch. "This is nice, I like your upgrade Childs."

"Yeah, it's cool." Krystal said and Beth nodded. "You live here alone?"

"At the moment, but I need a roommate. I'd offer it to Cosima, but she's planning on milking her basement as long as possible." Beth said and Cosima smiled. "I don't blame her though."

"I can totally be your roommate, I kind of got kicked out of my old place." Krystal said and Beth nodded. "My stuff is in my car, I'll go get it."

"I'll help you." MK said following Krystal. Alison handed Cosima a towel and watched as the girl peeled off her clothes and set them in a pile, wrapping herself in the beach towel."

"Here." Beth said tossing some clothes at Cosima. She put on the baggy sweats and crop top, both things she'd left at Beth's and never picked up. "You wanna spend the night?"

"Yeah." Cosima said curling up closer to Beth. "Or I could go to Tony's and make sure he's good."

"I'll drive you, Ali wait here, make sure MK and Krystal don't have sex." Beth said before taking Cosima to Tony's for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light smut ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of adding Gracie/Helena into this story and I want to know if you guys would keep reading if I did. I know that Helena having romantic relations tends to be a bit controversial with some people.

Sarah laid on her bed, smiling at the time she finally got to herself. She turned on her stereo and tapped her fingers to the beat of The Clash. Helena was with Gracie working on some special project, S was buying new clothes for Kira who seemed to be growing faster than ever, and Felix was hanging out with Colin. She could invite her friends over, break into the liquor cabinet, and have a small party, but S would probably be home in a couple of hours and Felix was planning on having Colin over for dinner tonight so that wouldn't really work out. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a ringing phone, which she answered without even checking the name.

"Oi." Sarah said turning down the music enough so she could here.

 **"Hello Sarah, I was wondering if you were busy today?"** Rachel said and Sarah got a brilliant idea.

"Actually, I have absolutely nothing to do, why don't you stop by?" Sarah suggested and Rachel made an indecisive noise. "I mean, nobody's home and I'd hate to have to spend Sunday all alone."

 **"I'll be over shortly."** Rachel said and Sarah smiled. Rachel hung up and Sarah made herself a bit more presentable, so changing from her stained pajama pants into a pair of pajama shorts that she'd borrowed from Alison, but never really returned and an old band shirt that S had in before they moved. She put music on downstairs and got some food out as well as one of the bottles of wine that S bought for them. Luckily everything was ready by the time Rachel had arrived Sarah, trying desperately to make it look like she hadn't been waiting since Rachel hung up the phone.

"Hey you." Sarah said pulling Rachel in for a kiss as she shut the door. It was early in their relationship, but it felt natural, like it was what she was supposed to be doing. "Want some wine?"

"Sure." Rachel said sitting down on the couch across from Sarah as she poured two glasses. Sarah wasn't much of a wine gal, but she wanted to impress Rachel, she kind of always had, even when she was being an uber bitch. "So, why are you alone?"

"Felix went out with Colin, S took Kira shopping, kid's growing fast, and Helena is finishing a project with that Gracie girl." Sarah said putting her legs over Rachel's lap. "What about you?"

"Mom and step dad are working late." Rachel said and Sarah nodded. "And by late, I mean they haven't been home since Friday. I got a good luck dear and then they were out the door."

"That must suck, S is almost always here with Kira. Besides, she's got three other kids to look after, she can't really leave." Sarah said and Rachel nodded. "Hey, why don't you start coming over for dinner when your parents are out, I mean, if S found out they were out, she'd most likely make me come and get you."

"I wouldn't want to intrude." Rachel said and Sarah laughed.

"You've met my friends right? It's impossible to intrude here, seriously, Cosima's over here most nights, Beth comes over occasionally, always with MK, and Tony comes over here when S makes cookies." Sarah said and Rachel nodded. "Essentially you can do anything except for bring drugs into the house or come in drunk. If it could hurt Kira, she won't have it."

"She's an admirable woman." Rachel said and Sarah nodded. They continued to drink a bit more and Rachel leaned over and kissed Sarah softly. "I'm sorry if I seem like a bad girlfriend at any time, I'm not used to this yet."

"Don't worry, if anything, I'll ruin this." Sarah said shifting so Rachel could kiss her more. They continued to make out until Sarah managed to wriggle out of her shorts. Sarah unbuttoned Rachel's pants and Sarah glanced at Rachel for approval.

"Come on, I'm not known for patience." Rachel said and Sarah nodded, kissing up and down Rachel's neck and sliding a finger inside of Rachel. Rachel gasped and spread her legs a bit wider, making it easier for Sarah to gain access. Sarah sucked on Rachel's pulse point and continued to finger Rachel, occasionally twisting or changing speeds. When Sarah could tell that Rachel was close, she added a finger and slowed to an agonizing pace, slowly bringing Rachel to the edge. Sarah removed her hand and went to get Rachel another pair of jeans, but Rachel pulled her back onto her lap. Sarah managed to get her shorts back on and they made out until they were interrupted, the door swinging open, Felix, Colin, Kira, and S walking in.

"I smell lesbians." Felix said and Sarah glared at him. "Have fun while we were away ladies?"

"Yeah, I tend to have a better time when you're not around." Sarah said helping Rachel up before pointing upstairs. "We're gonna get cleaned up for dinner."

"Hey, remember the rules!" S yelled and Sarah nodded. "You, stop teasing your sister about this. That girl is much better than Paul or Vic ever were, so I don't want to hear it. Besides, you've dated your fair share of assholes too Felix. Also, go put the stuff in the wash."

"Fine, but I think Sarah should be the one doing it." Felix said before going to the kitchen and pulling of the covers on the cushions and taking them to the laundry room. By the time Rachel and Sarah were finished showering and back downstairs, Helena had gotten home and was playing with Kira in the living room. "So Sarah, how's Rachel?"

"I don't know yet, how's Tony?" Sarah asked and Felix shut right up. "That's what I thought. Helena, how was Gracie's?"

"Productive." Helena said and Sarah nodded. "How was your date?"

"It wasn't a date." Sarah said and Helena nodded. "So, Rachel, I assume you'll be at the next movie night? I get to pick and I'm thinking Jay and Silent Bob."

"I can't say I've seen that." Rachel said and Sarah smiled. "I'll be there, but you have to come with me to dinner Wednesday night. It's one of my stepdad's parties and I think you'll cause the right amount of commotion."

"Sounds fun." Sarah said kissing Rachel quickly before diving down to play with Kira. "Hey Monkey, why don't you show me what Grandma got you?"

"Okay." Kira said walking over to the bag and opening it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Delphine, pick up, pick up." Cosima muttered into her phone as she stood outside of her house. Her cousins were over and normally that wasn't terrible, she loved seeing all of them, but they asked a lot of questions. Cosima didn't mind questions, she believed they were important to everything, especially to get a better understanding. But they were asking questions she didn't want to answer, questions that it seemed all too soon to be asking. They were asking about Jennifer, who she loved, who she cared about and cried over. They asked if she was doing better, if she was off the antidepressants. The truth was, she'd never taken them, instead she turned to a different kind of medication, not that she hadn't been smoking before, now it was more frequent.

 **"Bonjour Cosima, how are you?"** Delphine answered and Cosima smiled at the sound of Cosima's voice.

"Just really happy to hear a comforting voice." Cosima said, her voice finally steady. "How are you?"

**"Good, bored out of my mind, but good. Is something wrong?"**

"Yeah, but it's a story for another time."

**"Okay and I wanted to ask you something I heard about."**

"Um, yeah, do right ahead."

**"Are you happy with me?"**

"Of course, I wouldn't be with you if I wasn't."

**"Am I enough for you?"**

"Yeah, you're amazing, you shouldn't worry about anything."

**"Really because I heard there was something you needed to ask me, something involving Shay."**

"I guess this is better time than never to say it, I really like you and I really like Shay and I was wondering if you'd be okay with a polygamous relationship between the three of them. We can discuss it if you're okay with it, but if you aren't that's totally fine too."

**"I'm fine, but give me until winter break to have just you?"**

"Totally, whatever is fine with you." Cosima said and the door was opened. "Hey, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later."

 **"Goodbye."** Delphine said before hanging up.

"Hey, you're missing all the fun in there champ." Cosima's dad said and she walked back inside and bit her lip every single time somebody brought up Jennifer. By the end of the night Cosima was emotionally drained and unable to smoke since her cousins were spending the night, which meant she had to drop the brats off at school in the morning. "Night guys."

"Night dad." Cosima said laying back on the pillow and getting her phone out. Technically she had a couple assignments to finish up or at least look over, but looking at Jennifer's instagram seemed like a slightly better option to her. She looked at the photos that'd they'd taken together, when Cosima went to Michigan to look at a science program in eighth grade, where she met Jennifer. She looked at the photos when Jennifer had gotten sick and had been moved to the hospital near Cosima's house, the dates that they went on before Jennifer was hospitalized. Cosima took her glasses off and put her phone on the charger, trying to distract herself from all of the sad thoughts she was having.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Alison, Beth's here!" Alison's mother yelled up the stairs before Alison ran down them. She grabbed her backpack and pulled Beth out of the house and got in the passenger's seat. Technically Beth could walk to school, the apartment was 6 blocks from the school as opposed to the three and a half miles that Alison lived. Once they were out of the suburbs, Alison kissed Beth's cheek as they pulled up to the gas station where Beth got her morning coffee.

"I love you." Alison said and Beth got really red, nearly dropping her coffee cup. "I, um, thought you should know."

"Yeah, that's really, um, great." Beth said and Alison looked down, kind of upset. "I mean, I love you too Ali, it just took me a bit by surprise, I mean you said it all the time and since I left Paul, you kind of stopped saying it."

"Just because I don't say it, doesn't mean I stopped feeling it." Alison said and Beth paid for her coffee and gum, one pack of winter mint and one pack of polar ice. When they got to school, Beth's coffee cup was empty and had been discarded in the back, much to Alison's displeasure. Cosima was early for once, normally Beth was the first person in their normal spot. "You're not late."

"Yeah, my family was over and my cousins wanted to make sure they got to school on time." Cosima said yawning. "I had a really rough night."

"I can tell, they ask about her?" Beth asked and Cosima nodded. Alison hugged her tightly, before letting Beth do her thing. They leaned on the hood of her car and Beth held Cosima while rubbing her back. "Come over after school."

"I can't, I'm tutoring Tony." Cosima said and Beth nodded. "But, we can talk during our free periods."

"Okay." Beth said as Sarah rolled into the parking lot, Rachel sitting in the passenger's seat, wearing Sarah's clothes. "Fun night?"

"Oh yeah, Felix refused to ride in the car after breakfast." Sarah said and Beth looked at her, a confused look on her face. "Also, I must say, you a very good frisk."

"Gross." Beth muttered as Tony's beat up pick up rolled in. Beth knew not to expect MK to ride with him today, Krystal had left half an hour earlier just to pick up MK.

"You look fly as fuck dude." Cosima said and Tony smiled.

"Watch your fucking language." Beth said and Cosima smirked. "Also damn dude, what's the occasion?"

"I just fucking felt like it, plus my aunt's moving back to town. I haven't seen her since I came out and she spent a shit ton of money getting me nice clothes, so I dug them up." Tony said and Alison muttered something. "What?"

"I said watch the hard f's." Alison said and Sarah howled with laughter.

"You are way too suburban." Sarah said and Beth shook her head. "Kinky?"

"Damn straight." Beth said and Alison blushed, hitting Beth's shoulder. "Babe, it's not like they didn't know. It's like the gay thing."

"Gay thing?" Alison asked and everybody looked at their feet, happy that Krystal's arrived when she did. "What gay thing?"

"You're the gay thing." Tony said and Alison rolled her eyes. "Also, thanks for sewing up the hole in my shirt."

"No problem." Alison said and MK got out of the car, Krystal holding her hand the second they were close enough.

"You look really good today Tony." Krystal said and Tony thanked her. They walked up together, splitting off when they reached their respective classes. MK went to her computer class, Krystal and Rachel went to math, Tony went to English, Alison and Beth straight to the library for their English classes, Sarah to history, and Cosima went to the science building. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What'd you get on the test?" Rachel asked climbing into Sarah's car.

"84." Sarah said smiling. Rachel kissed her before accepting the water that Sarah had picked up for her. "Thought you'd be happy to hear that."

"I am, you're doing really good." Rachel said and Sarah looked down. "What's wrong?"

"So, I'm dropping out." Sarah said and Rachel nodded slowly, a bit upset, but it was Sarah's choice. "I feel like I should be more available for Kira and S said that I go back and do it all later."

"And I'll be there for you." Rachel said and Sarah smiled, kissing her softly.

"Everything would be hectic with my new job." Sarah said and Rachel smiled. "I know that it's not huge working at a record store, but I think I'll really like it."

"I'm proud of you no matter what you do." Rachel said and they were spooked by a tap on the window and a smiling Tony.

"So, um, what's Felix's deal?" Tony asked and Sarah shrugged. "He was just really rude during math and then the thing during lunch."

"He's not over you." Sarah said and Tony nodded. "I swear to god when Colin and him are over, your ass better swoop in."

"I'll see what I can do." Tony said and Sarah gave him a look. "Fine, I'll swoop in, but I'm doing it my way."

"Don't go breaking his heart!"

"I couldn't if I tried." Tony said back before waving and running back to his truck. He drove home a smile on his face which quickly faded when he saw an ambulance outside of his house. He got out and immediately rushed to one of the paramedics outside. "What happened?"

"I'm sorry, maybe it's best if you go talk to your aunt." The paramedic said and he went inside and saw his aunt crying.

"She's gone." She said and Tony fell backwards and onto the ground. "I-it just happened so quickly, there was no way to stop it. I'm sorry, Tony."

"I'm gonna go take a walk." Tony said, practically sprinting out of his house. He ran as fast as he could, not caring where he ended up or knowing where he was going. It felt like everything was falling around him and he wasn't sure how he should feel, nothing really felt right to him. Somehow he found himself in front of MK's trailer, knocking on the door once, waiting for the door to open.

"Tony, what's wrong?" MK asked and Tony fell forward onto her, sobs shaking his body. MK closed the door and let him cry, standing with him for as long as it took.

"She's dead, MK." Tony said and MK led him to the couch. "My grandmother is dead."

"Tony, I'm so sorry." MK said, letting Tony lay across her lap and cry it out. She ran her hands through his hair and bottled her tears, wanting to stay strong for him like he had for her. Eventually they both fell asleep there, Tony across MK's lap, tears staining his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like that was long. Also sad. Sorry for the sad.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleep won't come to me, so an extra chapter for all of you.

Three days, it took three days for Tony to feel ready to go back home. MK had driven him, much to his dismay since she didn't even have her permit yet. When he got there, he saw several cars parked on the street and in his driveway. Some of them belonged to his friends, the others family and his grandmother's friends. Normally he would have loved to see them, all of the smiles, cheek pinches, and compliments tended to make his day, but there wouldn't be any of those today. They were here because something bad happened, something devastating.

"Let's go." Tony said getting out of the truck. "Also, you did really good, have you been practicing MK?"

"Yeah." MK said and Tony walked into his house to see everybody sitting in the living room. His aunt wrapped him in a hug and mouthed thank you to MK, who Tony stuck to the second he was let go of. "Tony, if this isn't a good time, I can go home."

"No, I want you to stay." Tony said and MK nodded. Tony grabbed a hold of her hand and sat down on the couch, making sure there was enough room for MK. "So, um, what's going to happen to me?"

"You're coming home." Tony's father said and Tony looked at the ground. "There's nobody to take care of you, you need to come home."

"No." MK said and everybody looked at her. "I realize it isn't necessarily my place to say this, but you don't deserve to take him away from us. There are tons of people here to take care of him, he's got friends here that have acted more like his family than you. People here that will let him be himself, people who won't try to make him into somebody he isn't. Besides, I doubt I could survive without him."

"If need be, I can take him in." S said and Tony glanced at her. "There's always room for him in my house."

"We're his parents." Tony's mother said, her voice shrill and annoying as fuck. "There shouldn't be a discussion about this."

"You gave up the right when you sent him to the streets." Tony's aunt said, stepping in front of Tony's parents. "You can go back to Ohio and fucking rot. I'm going to be living here anyways and he's 18, which means he has a choice. By the sound of things, he's got quite a few choices, all of them sounding better than you."

"Whatever you chose, we're right behind you." Sarah said and his friends made noises of agreement. "We'll always be right behind you."

"I love it here, I've got friends here, but there are friends in Ohio. My family's in Ohio, but I've got family here too. No matter what I do I'll be leaving somebody and I don't want to, but I've got more things here than I do in Ohio." Tony said glancing at MK. "Sure my blood's back home, but I've got the only family I really need here."

"So, you're staying?" Beth asked and Tony nodded. All his friends launched themselves at him, hugging him tightly, happy that he decided to stay with them. His parents walked out, obviously upset and Tony chuckled as they drove off. "You okay man?"

"I'm fine, other than the sadness." Tony said, a slight smile. "But she wouldn't want me to mope around. I've got a life ahead of me that's gotta be great. If not for me, than for her, for all of you guys."

"Tony, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call." S said and Tony nodded. Kira glanced over at him and walked over, holding a small box.

"It's for you." Kira said and Tony opened the box to see slightly misshapen cookies. He smiled, hugging her, and then set the box on the table. Kira climbed onto his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, Felix watching the entire exchange silently. "Sleepover?"

"Maybe, but I gotta get my work done." Tony said glancing over at Cosima. "Wanna help with the homework?"

"Don't worry about it, I got it done last night." Cosima said handing him over a stack of papers that had been finished. He smiled at her before glancing at MK, who was obviously upset and staring at the table, not blinking as her eyes teared up. She hadn't cried the entire time Tony had been over at her place, staying stable for him like he had for all of his friends over the years. Tony rubbed her back and waited for Beth to take MK away, knowing the girl didn't like being in big crowds when she was upset.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Dude, you look rugged." Cosima said sipping on the tea that Shay had brought her. "It suits you."

"Thanks Cos." Tony said putting an arm around her. It'd been exactly two weeks since he'd decided to stay and it was almost like things were back to normal. Tony had convinced MK to move in, with a lot of help from S and his aunt, both of them taking the helm of mothering the group of teenagers. "I kind of think I should shave."

"Dude, it's practically winter here." Cosima said and Tony nodded. "Your face would get cold, but I think a haircut might be in order."

"I don't know, yesterday Felix called me cute. We're making progress." Tony said and Cosima ruffled his hair. It'd grown quite a bit in the time since Krystal had last cut it. "I'm kind of scared for Christmas."

"Why?" Cosima asked and Tony gave her a look. "I forgot that you were officially going over to Sarah's for Christmas while your aunt is on that trip."

"Yeah, not to mention that MK chose the coldest weekend of break to actually move her shit." Tony said and Cosima nodded. "So, what are you planning for your break?"

"Well, Delphine has a surprise for me before she leaves and then I'm off for my first date with Shay and Delphine." Cosima said and Tony smiled, happy things were starting to come together for her. "Rachel and Sarah are getting cozy."

"Yeah, it's cute." Tony said and Cosima lit up, leaning against the brick wall. "I think I'm going to stop smoking."

"Good for you, I'm not." Cosima said and Tony looked over at Felix who for once was walking home alone. "Fe, come over here!"

"Fe?" Tony asked and Cosima shrugged. "Dude, Punky Monkey is still alive."

"It was like three times." Cosima said hitting his shoulder. Felix came over, shivering due to the coldness of practical winter Canada. "Where's Colin?"

"Gone, we broke up last week." Felix said and Cosima nudged Tony, who immediately took off his jacket and offered it to Felix. "Thanks, I don't see why you don't date more often."

"Well, the guy I wanted to date, never really seemed available." Tony said and Felix nodded. "Do you want a ride home?"

"That'd be great, thank you." Felix said walking with Tony to his truck. Cosima continued to wait outside, desperately wanting the San Francisco heat to take her away. Shay walked out of the gym, laughing at something Delphine said and Cosima felt a pang of jealously, but knew it was stupid.

"Oh no, you're shivering." Delphine said and Cosima nodded. "Well, my house is empty, maybe I could warm you up?"

"Y-yeah." Cosima said and Delphine smirked, kissing Shay's cheek before getting in the driver's seat of Cosima's car. Shay got in the passenger's seat, meaning that Cosima was alone in the back. "I see you're getting along well."

"Yeah, Delphine's really nice." Shay said and Delphine smiled. "We decided to maybe start things a bit early, get to know each other better."

"Okay, that's really cool." Cosima said cracking her window so she could continue smoking. It'd been put out by the time they got to Delphine's. Cosima practically ran inside and Delphine cranked on the heat, disappointed her mother hadn't thought to keep it on for Delphine. "Why is your place empty?"

"My parents left a bit early and without me. I won't be able to come every year when I start college, so they decided to get me used to it early." Delphine said and Cosima nodded. Delphine kissed Cosima before turning on the TV, searching until she found something all three of them agreed on. They sat on the couch, Cosima in between Shay and Delphine, getting soft, lazy kisses from the both of them, perfectly content.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Beth, can I ask you something about MK?" Krystal asked and Beth nodded. "Has she ever, ya know?"

"No, she's a virgin." Beth said and Krystal looked down. "She won't mind that you aren't one. She's head over heels for you, so don't break her heart."

"I would never, at least not on purpose." Krystal said and Beth nodded in approval. "I just, normally by now we'd have done something. I don't want to rush her, but it just feels a bit weird not having done anything."

"Don't worry, it's completely normal." Beth said, a reassuring smile on her face. "MK's probably nervous about this stuff too, it isn't like she's really dated anybody before."

"Really?" Krystal asked and Beth nodded. "I didn't know that, she normally just asks me questions or tells me random facts."

"That's how you get to know her, the random facts, they're how she tells you about herself." Beth said, sipping on her cup of coffee. "So, we normally have this party a bit before New Years, it's like our Christmas party, wanna come?"

"Sure." Krystal said and Beth nodded.

"Cool, everybody's coming over tomorrow and we'll draw names out of a hat for the gift thing." Beth said and Krystal nodded, turning her attention back to the Christmas movie. "Night, Krys."

"Night Beth."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving MK's stuff and the Christmas party comes a bit early.

Beth pulled her jacket up closer to her face with her free hand as she shifted the box in her arms. She desperately wished that MK had decided to do this earlier, but it was partially Tony's fault. Technically there wasn't a spare room for her to stay in so he had to shift his room around for her. Her computer, clothes, and a couple of video game consoles had been moved in already, put in what used to be Tony's makeshift man cave, but would turn into a potential movie night spot. Technically Tony wanted to keep movie night at Sarah's, but he was getting a TV that rivaled even Alison's for that room.

"Where is MK?" Beth asked and Felix pointed over towards Tony's truck. Immediately she noticed the girl trying to unhook something that when it was unsecured would immediately fall on her and probably hurt her badly. She handed the box to Felix, climbed up to MK, and moved her down. "For the love of god don't mess with shit."

"S-sorry." MK said and Beth hugged her. MK had been stressed, she hadn't gotten any letters about scholarships to colleges and Krystal managed to get a full ride to a fancy beauty school in Ontario. She had gotten exactly three acceptance letters, one from MIT, one for some school she didn't realize she'd applied to in Texas, and one for a school in Finland. Beth took her inside and sat down on what was going to be her bed, the bottom bunk. "Krystal's going to school in Ontario."

"Yeah, she's really excited, it's apparently a really good beauty school." Beth said, having heard all about it when the letter came. "Did you get any letters?"

"Yeah, but nothing in Canada so far." MK said and Beth rubbed her back. "Technically I could hack my way into a school, but it wouldn't feel the same."

"Well, you told me about that school in Finald, that's pretty great. I mean, aren't they super prestigious?" Beth asked and MK nodded. "Go there, you can always video chat. I'll even try to visit you a couple times a year."

"Yeah, but I'll be far away and there won't be anybody close to talk to." MK said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I can't go to school with my friends because no schools here want to accept me."

"Hey, you're smart and MIT is close. Cosima's going to Minnesota, so at least the two of you will be in the same country. Besides, I'm sure that Tony would find somewhere down there to be close with you." Beth said and MK rested her head against Beth's shoulder. "Krystal's got a tour in February and I'm sure that she'd love it if you came with her."

"I don't know." MK said and Beth raised her eyebrow. "I mean, it isn't like I've got anything better planned."

"Plus, you get a hotel room all to yourselves on Valentine's Day." Beth said wiggling her eyebrows even though MK couldn't really see her. The two of them laid there for a bit until Felix opened the door and set a box down.

"Okay, at least one of you has to help." Felix said and both MK and Beth got up. MK started unloading boxes and Beth put what wouldn't fit into the extra basement closet. When everything was all done, things were a bit more tight, but it still worked. Felix and Beth left, Felix going home and Beth stopping by Alison's, knowing that the girl was stressed about her competition.

"Do you have college plans?" MK asked and Tony shook his head. "What happened?"

"My college funds were drained when I stayed." Tony said and MK shook her head. "Luckily, one of my grandma's friends is setting me up with a construction company."

"That's good." MK said, still a bit nervous about her college plans. She'd applied to a lot of colleges, Beth had made sure that she had options, so that she wouldn't get stuck somewhere she didn't like. Now, it seemed her options were slimmer and slimmer, but still, she could probably find something closer to her friends and Krystal. "College seems hectic."

"Yeah." Tony said leaning back. He handed her a soda from his mini-fridge and put his feet up on a chair. He clicked on the TV and the two of them relaxed, MK checking her phone every single time it vibrated in hopes that Krystal would text her. Normally it was just notifications from Krystal posting something on Instagram or Twitter, MK always being sure to like whatever it was. She's learned a lot about being a girlfriend, partially from Beth, but mostly from Cosima, who had made sure to like both of her girlfriend's pictures when they posted.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Beth, open up!" Cosima yelled as she pounded on Beth's door. She'd gotten the text that it was supposed to be early this year and at her apartment, which she hadn't completely understood, but she didn't argue against. She knocked for another minute straight before a yawning, pajama wearing Beth opened the door. "Dude, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just lost track of time." Beth said letting Cosima, Delphine, and Shay in. It was halfway decorated and Alison was nowhere to be found, meaning that Krystal had gotten back early and found the decorations. "Krystal's picking up MK."

"Normally you're like Alison and believe that punctuality is key." Cosima said plopping onto the couch. "What's the dealio dude?"

"Shut up, there doesn't have to be a deal." Beth said and Alison came stumbling out of Beth's bedroom, wrapped in a blanket. "Hey Ali, look who's early for once."

"You gave me this time, they just enforced my on time-ness." Cosima said putting her legs across Delphine's lap. "It appears you're celebrating a bit early."

"I will punch your dumb ass." Beth said and Alison glared at her. "Whatever, I'm happy with Alison. Besides, it isn't like you haven't been caught attempting the act."

"Okay, first off, if you interrupt me, you can't make fun of me for not getting laid Elizabeth!" Cosima said, her voice slightly louder than normal. "Besides, the like five times it happened, I got it four of them."

"It doesn't count if it's your fuck buddy Cos." Beth said and Delphine looked at her funny. "You didn't mention your scandalous past, how could you?"

"Scandalous?" Delphine asked and Cosima glared at Beth. "Do tell."

"Seriously, you have no choice." Shay said and Alison crossed her arms.

"You know all those rumors about Sarah and I?" Cosima asked and both girls nodded. "Well, we went out a few times and it ended up being disasterous, so we settled on friends with benefits."

"Oh, okay." Delphine said and Cosima's face was red. They stayed on the couch practically all day, waiting for everybody to get there. Beth's apartment was fairly spacious, so they fit with just a bit extra moving space. There was mistletoe like always and everybody had to watch their step, especially since Helena brought her friend over. The friend that Sarah swore Helena was in absolute love with.

"Alright, let's eat!" Tony yelled as he put the plate of turkey on the counter. Everybody grabbed plates and eventually got sat down in the living room where Alison had put town a tarp to keep the floor clean. "So, this is a bit less fun than normal."

"Hey, it's not my fault that the annual make outs were cancelled due to relationships." Sarah joked and Rachel glanced at her. "Besides, Beth told me what happened this morning, gotta love the purposefully loose lips around here."

"Shut up." Cosima said cracking open the window. Alison immediately shut it and pointed at the door. "But it's too cold out there."

"You're not making her apartment smell like weed Cosima." Alison argued and Cosima mumbled something about cars and basements. They continued to eat and then decided that they'd watch a movie since they couldn't Friday on account of Sarah being out of town and Kira being too sick for anybody to come over. S took Kira and Felix home, talking about having to pick out Sarah's presents since it was increasingly obvious that she wasn't giving them a list.

"Helena, come here." Sarah said and Helena crawled over Rachel and hovered over Sarah while she untangled tinsel from her hair. "You can go meathead."

"Do not call me this." Helena said and Sarah chuckled as they pressed start. Cosima, Beth, Alison, Krystal, and Tony sang along to most of the songs in the movie, especially What's This. Sarah fell asleep curled up against Rachel and Helena did the same on Gracie.

"They really are alike." Rachel stated and everybody nodded. Eventually they all went home, Alison leaving the next morning with her parents, Delphine staying with Cosima while Shay went with her dad back home, and Rachel staying with Sarah since her mother was working and her father wasn't exactly taking calls from her. They spent the holidays with the people they'd decided were family, even if they weren't technically related yet.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some hella serious conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light smuts coming up in the future.

Rachel looked at the mark on her neck and smiled to herself. She'd been wearing and buying a lot more makeup since she started dating Sarah. Her mother had suspicions, but most of it was just put on the back burner while her mother worked, so nothing really ever changed. Her father would be just fine with Sarah, as long as she was happy, it caused most of the arguments between her parents. Rachel couldn't wait until she got to college, away from home, and was free to do her own thing. Technically she wouldn't be with Sarah, which made her really sad, but maybe Sarah could visit with Kira and eventually they'd make their own little family, one that was healthier than the one she had. But she couldn't take away the family that Kira already had, all of Sarah's friends and S and Felix, that was Kira's real family, no matter how close she got with Sarah.

"Rachel, you've barely touched your dinner, are you okay?" Ethan asked and Rachel nodded. "Can't you upset on Christmas, it's a day of happiness and love."

"Not like she'd ever get a decent man to really love her with all that makeup she's been wearing." Susan said and Rachel bit her lip and started picking at the sides of her hands. "Don't pick your fingers, it's not proper. A lady has nice hands, street scum like that Manning girl pick at their fingers."

"Sorry mother." Rachel said and Ethan glared at his wife. "God forbid that a man not want me."

"Do not sass me Rachel." Susan said and Rachel rolled her eyes. "I do not like this attitude that you have developed and it will stop right this second."

"Susan, she's a teenager, she's under a lot of stress and you aren't helping her." Ethan said and Rachel set her fork down loudly on the table and got out of her chair. "Aren't you going to finish eating?"

"I'm not really hungry right now, I'll microwave it later." Rachel said going to her room. She closed and locked her door before jumping onto her bed like Sarah all too often did. She noticed that she'd been picking up on Sarah's habits, which annoyed her mother to no end. It also undid the etiquette classes that she'd taken as a young girl before the move to America had been an idea in her mother's mind. Rachel dialed Sarah's number, not expecting her to answer, she was on an unexpected trip out of town with S for Christmas for the weekend.

 **"Oi Cosima, I told you not to call me."** Sarah's tired voice said and Rachel felt really bad for a moment, she'd probably been sleeping. **"Cos!"**

"It's not Cosima, but if you're busy I can go." Rachel said and shifting could be heard on the other line. "I just wanted to hear your voice."

 **"Don't go, you need to talk to somebody."** Sarah said and Rachel sighed. **"'S up babe?"**

"Dinner with my parents, my mom wants to set me up with a nice boy that interns at her office." Rachel said, hating the idea of going out with somebody while she was with Sarah. She hated it, even though she'd been on exactly four dates during their relationship. "I'll be thinking of you the entire time."

 **"Don't do anything you don't want to."** Sarah said, referring to the date itself. **"You could skip and go with me to a concert. I'll find something easy and we can just like, stay towards the back and drink or something."**

"Or and this is totally just a suggestion, but we could stay home and binge Gossip Girl or Glee." Rachel said and Sarah groaned loudly. "I'm sure I could spend another night with Alison while you go to your concert."

 **"But I want to do something with you."** Sarah paused, like she was trying to figure out what she wanted to say next, like the next words were her last. **"I really like spending time with you and I feel like I never get to. I mean yeah, we hang out a lot, but that's mainly like over a meal. We don't ever do things that the other one likes to do. I want to know everything that I can about you Rachel Duncan."**

"You're a cheesy asshole and I love you." Rachel said and Sarah got really quiet. "Sarah, are you okay?"

 **"Y-you love m-me?"** Sarah asked and Rachel hung up, panic immediately coming over her in waves.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony pulled a sweater over his head and stretched a bit, like he was testing the fabric. MK glanced at him in amusement before being distracted by Krystal wearing the only outfit she'd brought to the cabin. Tony glanced at his friends before getting up to get a beer. Krystal draped her legs over MK's lap and cuddled close to her, pulling the blanket over the both of them. She quickly took the opportunity to plant a kiss on her girlfriend's lips, knowing that she'd reject all PDA when other people were around and drinking was involved.

"Are you drunk?" Krystal asked and MK shook her head. "Good, I like getting to cuddle you."

"O-okay." MK said and Tony handed Krystal one of the fruity drinks he'd bought for her. "So, I have a present for you. Tony, can you help me?"

"Yeah, totally." Tony said and MK pushed Krystal off of her. "Also, I'm going on a run to town really quickly, um, call me if you need anything. I'm taking the bike so you guys can take the truck if you need it."

"Oh, um, okay." Krystal said a bit confused about what was going to happen. MK ran into the master bedroom and looked at what Tony had did while she'd taken Krystal on a hike, which her girlfriend hadn't shut up about when she learned where they were staying for the weekend. There were petals on the bed and the lights were dimmed, meaning that there was not much to really say. Hopefully this would say the words the MK was too shy to say to her, the words she assumed that Krystal wanted to hear.

"Okay, change." Tony said turning his back to MK. She quickly got out of her regular clothes and put on the ridiculous Santa themed outfit that they'd purchased at Spencer's. Once MK was changed and Tony was gone, she called Krystal into the room, immediately pressing the little button on the remote to start the music.

"What's all of this?" Krystal asked and MK looked down, trying not to hide herself with her arms. Krystal could tell she was uncomfortable and she hated it, all she wanted was MK to feel normal and happy with her, but of course, she had to fuck it up somehow and make her feel imperfect in some way.

"I-it's what you wanted." MK said, stuttering out at first. "You mentioned sex a couple times when we hung out, you do want this right?"

"Yeah, but right now, it's not important. We've got the rest of our relationship to do this. I don't want to rush you and accidentally end it because I'm horny. I'm going to enjoy this and when we're both ready, it'll happen. When you love somebody, your first time shouldn't have to be planned out." Krystal said kissing MK's nose. "Now, why don't I get you a pair of sweats and we can watch a movie and tell Tony he can get out of the garage?"

"I mean, we don't have to have sex. We could, do other things, like practice?" MK suggested and Krystal smirked.

"You do love torturing me don't you?" Krystal asked and MK made an innocent face. She pushed Krystal onto the bed and kissed her. "Oh, I like this side of you. It's dominant."

"Not too much right?" MK asked and Krystal just leaned up and kissed her. They continued to kiss, Krystal trying to touch every bit of newly exposed skin that she was certain she hadn't had a real chance to feel yet. MK moved back when she heard a soft moan escape from Krystal's lips, a slight smirk on her face, knowing that she made Krystal make the noise. "Okay, we should probably let Tony back in."

"Wait, can you send me pictures of you in that sometime?" Krystal asked and MK looked down blushing. "Nevermind, that was stupid to ask. I know how you are with that stuff."

"No, it's fine, I'm just not sure where I'll take it." MK said and Krystal shrugged. Krystal walked over to the door and turned her back to MK before feeling her turn her slightly. "You've practically seen it all in this, no use in hiding anymore. I already know I'm not packing as much heat as you, no use being so upset over it."

"You're doing the thing, I don't like it when you do the thing." Krystal said moving over to MK. "Besides, you don't play volleyball or do boxing. I like being active, computers aren't my thing, I know what I need to know and then I have you to help me with what I can't do myself."

"Oh, so I'm just a way to fix your computer when you bet yogurt or coffee in it?" MK asked and Krystal shook her head. "Oh really, how do I know this?"

"Well, I like kissing you, I like you in general. You're amazing and you've got an accent which is adorable and sometimes you swear in another language and I have no idea what it means, but I can hear you and I love it." Krystal said kissing MK on the lips quickly. "You make me really happy and yeah this is young love, but a lot of people meet their one when they're young and I think that maybe you're my one. You're definitely important to me."

"Oh am I?" MK asked and Krystal nodded. "Good, because I don't want to love somebody who doesn't love me back."

"So, um, wanna come with me to visit me college in February?" Krystal asked and MK leaned back a bit. "We'd be sharing a bed, but there's some really cool tourist stuff that we can do while we're there."

"Yes I do." MK said Krystal smiled. "I look forward to it."

"So I do." Krystal said and MK got under the covers. "Looks like I'm getting Tony."

"Yes." MK said before opening the covers up for her. "After that, you can come over and cuddle with me."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rachel stared at her phone as it once again started ringing. She hadn't picked up Sarah's calls or answered her texts for almost a full day, which was longer than she'd ever really went without talking to or sending a picture to Sarah since they'd started dating. It wasn't that she lied to Sarah, she just didn't want Sarah to love her back, even though she was certain that they said it before, but this time there was no joking behind it. This time, Rachel really meant it, there was no prompting from Kira or anybody else really. This time she answered it, bracing herself quickly, hoping that Sarah wouldn't be upset with him.

 **"Fucking finally, sorry, I realize that this isn't helping."** Sarah's tired sounding voice said and Rachel let out a relieved sigh, Sarah wasn't pissed. **"So, um, what's the deal? Did you mean what you said?"**

"Yeah and I think that even if you decide to leave, I always will." Rachel said and Sarah went silent again. "You don't have to say it back or anything, I realize that we've really rushed shit, but that doesn't really change anything. If we make it to college, I'd absolutely love to try at something real. Something where I don't have to worry about covering up any marks."

 **"Yeah, that sounds nice."** Sarah said glancing out at the lights around her. **"I, uh, wanted to leave. Just quit school and go to London or something, but then I realized that Kira would hate me, Felix would hate me, you'd probably hate me too."**

"I don't really think I have a place to be mad or hate you." Rachel said and Sarah made a frustrated noise. "What, is it something I did?"

 **"Yeah, actually it is."** Sarah said, pausing, like she was either calming herself down or gathering courage. **"You have a place in my life, it's an important place. I don't really know what place it is yet, but I know that it's important. Whether you're the reason I get my life together or it all fucking falls apart, you have a goddamn part in it Rachel. There's a chance that whatever I do will affect you in some way, even if it isn't direct."**

"Oh, well, in that case, yeah I'd be pretty mad." Rachel said relaxing on her bed. "I mean, you just got your shit together, don't throw it away. Running won't solve your problems Sarah."

 **"I'll stay if you tell your dad."** Sarah said and Rachel looked down. **"You said that he doesn't care as long as you are happy. You said that if I'm happy you're happy and telling your dad would make me really happy."**

"He could tell my mother." Rachel said and Sarah looked down, knowing exactly how that might end. Susan and S had went to school together, so Sarah had heard every single one of the stories that'd been told about that mega bitch. "Then I wouldn't get to see you."

 **"Yeah, you're right, that was stupid to suggest."** Sarah said and Rachel tried to change the subject, but Sarah beat her to it. **"So, um, I was thinking of doing community college here so that way I can stay with Kira and be close enough to Helena to keep visiting her."**

"Isn't she going online?" Rachel asked and Sarah shook her head. "Sarah, I can hear you moving, but I don't know what it means."

 **"No, she wants to go with Gracie to some school a couple towns over."** Sarah said and Rachel pulled the pillow out from under her chest. **"I can't wait to see you again."**

"Sarah, you've only been away for a couple of days." Rachel said, giggling slightly at her girlfriend. Sarah tried to act like she didn't care and was tough as nails, but really she was cuddly and like a small child at times. "But I will be happy when I see you later."

 **"I gotta go, Kira wants me to go with her to get a toy."** Sarah said, pausing for a second. **"I'll talk to you later."**

"Okay, yeah, you too." Rachel said hanging up the phone. She laid down again and tried to distract herself until her family would be arriving for another awkward dinner.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up when break ends.

Sarah sat at the lunch table and watched as Beth walked around the cafeteria with the other basketball players. They were selling something, which meant that Rachel was in and out of her classes all day. The table was emptier since basketball season picked up, Tony was selling with the guy's team, Krystal and Shay were with the cheerleaders, Beth, Rachel, and Delphine were with the girl's team. Not to mention that the drama department had claimed everybody who was supposed to be in the spring production, meaning that Felix, Alison, and MK were gone. Which meant that the table was just Cosima, Sarah, and occasionally Donnie. Helena had started sitting with Mark and Gracie, who would occasionally invite Donnie over.

"Hey, so I have a Science Club meeting in 5 minutes." Cosima said and Sarah nodded. "Are you gonna sit with Helena?"

"I could sit alone." Sarah suggested and Cosima rolled her eyes. Cosima left, leaving Sarah with her chips before putting up her tray. Sarah sat alone, not noticing when Rachel plopped down in front of her until she felt a familiar touch on her hand. "Hey babe."

"Why are you sitting alone?" Rachel asked and Sarah shrugged. "I'm done for today and we're finding out who's captaining in practice."

"Are you still coming over for movie night?" Sarah asked and Rachel nodded. "Good, because Tony and Felix have started patching things up and I can't be the only one who isn't making out at some point."

"I'm nervous though, I've got actual competition for captain." Rachel said and Sarah gave her a quizzical look. "Beth normally has JV, but Delphine could end up taking my spot. She's good and tall, which is something that's important apparently."

"Well, I hope you get the spot." Sarah said kissing Rachel softly. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Oh man, I'm sore." Tony said laying on Sarah's couch. "Basketball was easier when I was stuck on the girl's team."

"Stretch it out." Donnie suggested, sitting next to him. "I mean, it only gets worse from here."

"Now I see why you quit." Tony said and Donnie laughed.

"I still play, I've got a spot on the senior team, meaning I don't sell things and I have weekend and morning practices." Donnie said, moving hair out of his face. "Just be glad that your hair isn't long like it had been."

"I don't know, I think I'd look good with a man bun." Tony said flicking the small ponytail his hair was in. "I wonder how the girls are doing. Their practices always got a bit better."

"Rachel, are you sure you're okay with this?" Beth asked and Rachel kept walking, storming right up to Sarah's room. "Shit, I fucked up."

"What'd you do?" Tony asked and Beth tossed him the captain jersey. "Congrats, you really deserve this."

"Yeah, but I had to move Rachel from varsity to junior." Beth said and Sarah calmly walked down the stairs. "Can you tell your girlfriend, there was no choice."

"Beth, I'm only gonna say this once. Rachel scares me when she's mad, so you can do it." Sarah said before watching as more people filled into her house. "What even happened?"

"We made adjustments due to stats at the last practice and right now it looks like Rachel's playing the first game as JV." Beth said as Delphine laid her bag on the floor by Tony's. "Delphine's not playing varsity either, so I don't see the big deal."

"The big deal is that I should be assured a senior spot. You weren't even in the running to be captain to begin with." Rachel said, her tone uneven. "But whatever, it's not like I ran the summer camp that half of the varsity team didn't bother to show up for."

"Rachel, you didn't have enough assists." Beth said and Rachel rolled her eyes. "Come to practice tomorrow afternoon in the outside courts, it's working on shooting and assists. If you can make it onto the top ten, I'll find a spot for you."

"Fine." Rachel said as S came in with the pizzas. They all ate together, a slightly awkward silence filling the air. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sarah said kissing Rachel quickly. "Cos, where's the small one?"

"Shay's working tonight." Cosima said and Delphine reached and rubbed her back. They talked about their day, avoiding the practice aside from congratulating Beth for her promotion to varsity. Once dinner was over, they migrated over to the couch for the movie. They settled on watching Cosima's favorite movie, Jurassic Park. Sarah and Rachel didn't pay much attention to the movie, Alison mainly sat in the kitchen running lines with Felix, and everybody else sat through both the movie and Cosima spouting random facts about it throughout the film. 

"Okay, I need to get home." Beth said and Alison stood up. "Night guys."

"Night loser." Sarah said pulling back from Rachel. "Hey, use protection."

"Shut up." Beth said hitting Sarah with her jersey. "Ali, are you ready?"

"Yeah." Alison said and they walked out of the house.

"Are you guys tired?" Sarah asked and everybody else shook their heads. "Okay, well, it's only like 10 so that explains a bit."

"You normally start at this time." Rachel said and Sarah nodded. "I'm kind of tired."

"Kira, honey, wanna pick out a movie?" Sarah asked and Kira ran into her room before running back and pulling Tony and Helena with her. The three of them came back with The Princess Bride, The Corpse Bride, and The Spongebob Squarepants Movie. 

"Okay, well, good, good, garbage." Felix said and Tony looked offended. "Oh please, this movie is for children, it dies when you turn 13."

"This is an amazing movie, screw off." Tony said and Kira put it in the DVD player. They continued to watch the movie, Cosima breaking halfway through to drive Delphine home and then go home herself. When it was over, Tony and MK left to go home and Krystal walked to a nearby friend's house. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Felix, we need to run the lines." Alison said, sounding stressed. Somehow in the time  between yesterday's movie and her lunch date with Beth, Alison had caught the stress bug. "I mean, Ansley is already to page 20 in her book. We haven't gotten to any of the songs yet."

**"Ali, it'll be fine."** Felix said, sitting on the bleachers watching the basketball practice. **"I'm a bit busy right now, ask Beth to run them with you."**

"Yeah, okay thanks." Alison said and Felix hung up on her. "Mom, I'm going to Beth's."

"Okay." Alison's mom said as her daughter walked out of the house. Alison knocked on Beth's door and waited impatiently for it to open. As the door swung open, Alison's breath caught in her throat. She had seen Beth practically naked before, but never in something like what she was wearing. It'd never been something that could have possibly been for her, always Paul or for a little while Art, the good boyfriend out of Beth's exes. "Um..."

"Hey, so, this was going to be a surprise, but I guess not anymore." Beth said leaning against the door. "Well, do you like it?"

"Y-yeah." Alison said, not being able to help herself from looking Beth up and down like she was a piece of meat. "So, um, sorry. I shouldn't be staring."

"I got it because I hoped you'd stare." Beth said pulling Alison inside. "I thought you were Krystal or Cosima, neither one of them have their keys."

"Beth open up!" Art yelled pounding on the door. Beth put a hoodie on over her lingerie and then opened the door. "I need to talk to you about Paul."

"What's up?" Beth asked, pulling a blanket around her exposed skin. "Is he being a dick?"

"Not exactly, but a bunch of guys were talking about how he's going to get you back. Something about how he's gonna be a pussy and then you're gonna come crawling back to him." Art said, his voice angry. Beth rubbed his back and glanced at Alison who was awkwardly whispering her lines to herself in the corner. "Just watch out for them, they're not exactly the nice type and from what I heard, Paul lost his position with everybody but Scar-face."

"His little military buddy?" Beth asked and Art nodded. "Okay, well, thanks for the warning. I'm not dumb enough to trust him again, but he had been a nice guy before high school."

"Yeah, I know." Art said, even though he never believed Beth when she'd try to convince him. "I'll leave you to do whatever."

"Bye Art." Alison said as he walked out. Beth turned to Alison who was once again engulfed in her script before deciding on taking off the hoodie and look over her police manual. They'd lost track of time in their own little worlds, feeding off of the focus of the other one.

"I think you're cute." Krystal said and MK blushed as they opened the door. Her blush darkened when she saw Beth sitting on the couch wearing the lacy two piece with garters **_(leg strap things)_**   just reading a book. "I don't think we need to leave."

"Oh hey..." Beth started, trailing off when she looked down. "Mind closing the door?"

"What's with the outfit?" Krystal asked as MK closed the door. "I mean, you look great, obviously something's working for you, just why?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but then she came over." Beth said and Alison was asleep in the corner, her script still in her arms. "I'm going to take her to bed."

"Oh, well, she's going to teach me how to play some game." Krystal said as MK started hooking up the Xbox that Beth had somehow acquired from Paul. MK had wiped all of his stuff from it, which pissed him off and then pretended not to be able to recover it. Beth picked Alison up from her position and carried her down the hall to her bedroom. As Krystal sat on MK's lap, making sure that she had a view of what her hands were doing. "I like playing games with you."

"I like spending time with you." MK said quietly, keeping her head on Krystal's shoudler. They continued to play together as Beth plopped down on the couch next to them, a pair of Alison's leggings and a sports bra. It may have been winter, but the entire building ran on the same heating system, so it felt like summer. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am." Beth said and MK smiled. "I could tell Alison was barely holding on. I mean, it's admirable wanting to wait until marriage, but I doubt I can. There's so much we've talked about, so much that I've heard Sarah and Cosima talk about."

"When was your last time?" Krystal asked, not looking away from the game. Technically she didn't really have to, but she wanted to get good at this. She didn't like the little giggles that MK always let out when Krystal did something wrong or got worked up.

"Let's see, a day before I broke up with Paul, but it wasn't good." Beth said and Krystal nodded, she hadn't exactly heard praises for him. "I don't think I've ever really come with him before. He likes things hard and fast, it's always for him. You shouldn't need to buy $100 in lube every month."

"Jesus." Krystal said, shifting her weight on MK's lap. "Wait a minute, haven't you and Alison been walked in on?"

"Oh yeah, my Christmas present. Well, her resolution for the year was to wait until marriage, so she really knows that she loves her partner." Beth said, a glaze covering her eyes. "I'm not upset or anything, it's just that she said her partner, as if she expects us to not last past college or something. It makes me feel like a phase, not like I haven't been one of her phases before."

"She loves you, I can see it in her eyes." Krystal said and Beth nodded. "Any my grandpa was a professional matchmaker."

"Ah." Beth said getting up from the couch. "I'm going to go check on Alison. Don't stay up so late Mikes."

"Okay." MK said as Krystal handed her the controller. "Are you done?"

"No, this stupid thing keeps killing me." Krystal said and MK quickly moved past the part where she kept dying. "You are amazing at this."

"Yeah, thanks." MK said, handing it back to Krystal. They played for a few more hours until Krystal started to get tired. Instead of making it to Krystal's room, they passed out on the couch, cuddled next to each other.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Meathead go to bed." Sarah groaned as Helena got out of bed. She'd been in and out of their room all night, which recently had been a recurring theme. "It's like 4:25."

"I cannot sleep and Gracie says you should practice things you want to be better at." Helena said and Sarah groaned once more. Recently Helena had taken up trombone, which of course, Rachel offered to find a teacher, who had told Helena that she should practice at least once a day without him. So of course, when she woke up, she'd play the trombone in their room, which muffled the sound for everybody outside. As she heard the clanking, Sarah wondered if Kira's new bed would support the both of their weights. It'd barely held Shay, who Sarah knew was light as a feather.

"Fuck this." Sarah said getting up. She went to leave their room and Helena immediately stopped playing. Sarah shined her phone in Helena's general direction and noticed something on her sister's face briefly. It looked like fear, which wouldn't surprise Sarah, before they'd gotten to her, Helena was broken, small, and afraid. "What's wrong?"

"I do not like alone." Helena said and Sarah sat down on the bed. "I learned a new song, but I will let you sleep instead."

"No, I'm already up, why don't you play it for me?" Sarah suggested and Helena beamed. Sarah turned on the little lamp on the table between their beds and listened to Helena play. She'd only been playing for a short amount of time, but she sounded better than Sarah when she'd attempted to learn guitar. "You sound good."

"Rachel has good teacher." Helena said and Sarah yawned. "We sleep now."

"Alright, but you gotta really sleep." Sarah said and Helena nodded. She waited until the not so soft snores of her twin sister could be heard before falling asleep, humming London Calling to herself. Maybe Sarah would learn guitar again, she hadn't been bad at it, but it had taken a lot of time. But she hadn't gotten any acceptance letters so, she was certain she'd be having a lot of free time until she could find herself a job. Even though she wasn't certain about anything, she was certain that she probably wouldn't make it out of Canada. Even if she did, there'd always be something that'd pull her back.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah notices the premature celebration of a certain holiday and Helena does a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip to mid~late January.

"Why the hell is Delphine here at 5:30?" Sarah asked opening her eyes to see Helena sitting on the floor with Krystal and Delphine behind her.

"Because they are helping me." Helena said and Sarah got up and went into S's room. She flopped onto the bed and got her extra hour of sleep there. There was a chance that S would think that Helena had a nightmare and yell at Sarah for not being there, but chances were, S knew what was going on. "You promise I will look nice?"

"You're going to look smoking hot." Krystal said and Helena shook her head.

"Mark says that Gracie deserves nothing but beauty." Helena said and Krystal nodded.

"Well, you'll hot and beautiful." Krystal said touching the hair straightener. Helena had showered the night before with some conditioner thanks to Krystal, who'd agreed to spend the night since Beth and Alison were occupying the apartment and MK was sick. "You gotta hold still, like, seriously don't move."

"Okay, still like little maggot." Helena said and Delphine chuckled. They'd watched a war movie Friday night and it was obvious that Helena didn't mind it all that much, especially since she'd watched every night since last Friday. When Krystal was done straightening, they picked out an outfit. Luckily most of them were around the same size, meaning that they had options. Which was how Helena's outfit was a pair of Sarah's ripped skinny jeans, one of Krystal's shirts, a sweater from Alison, a pair of Cosima's Vans, and the finishing touch of a jacket they found at the very bottom of Beth's closet that really completed the outfit. Krystal had decided after a lot of trial and error that makeup wasn't going to go over well (Helena didn't like it and Krystal couldn't get her still enough to really do it) so they decided that her outfit was complete.

"Girls, are you up?" S asked opening the door slightly. Krystal nodded, partially blocking Helena from view while she began to curl her hair. "Sarah needs clothes."

"Okay." Krystal said scooting from in front of the dresser. Sarah slipped in, wrapped in a towel and grabbed some clothes. She went to a corner of her room and started getting dressed, partially blocked from anybody's eyes. "Almost done!"

"What's with all this?" Sarah asked touching Helena's hair. "I mean, it's weird."

"You do not think I look pretty?" Helena asked and Sarah sat next to her, dipping the bed slightly, causing Krystal to almost burn Helena. "Do not make me move sestra, it will hurt me like little fire."

"Sorry." Sarah said and Krystal grabbed the hairspray, did the motion to get Helena to shut her eyes and plug her nose before covering the girl's eyes and spraying her hair. "You look nice, but what's with all this?"

"It is a surprise." Helena said, looking giddy. "Time for breakfast."

"Remember to eat carefully." Krystal said, grabbing a pair of sweats and slipping into them. They went downstairs, Helena dressed up, Krystal dressed down, and Delphine and Sarah dressed normally. Helena managed breakfast without spilling anything, much to the surprise of S, who'd complimented her many times before they were out the door and off to school. "So, you never did tell me what all this was about."

"It is surprise." Helena said, slightly frustrated with hearing that question over and over again. When they got to the parking lot, Helena walked towards where Mark, his brothers, and Gracie normally hung out in the morning. "Hello."

"Hey." Gracie said, everybody else ignoring her. "You look really pretty today."

"Thank you." Helena said and Gracie smiled at her. "Um... would you like to go to a dinner date with me?"

"Let me think on it a bit. I'll tell you at lunch." Gracie said and Helena walked away, looking kind of sad as she did. She walked back to her friends, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, but she refused to let them.

"Meathead you okay?" Sarah asked and Helena walked past them and to the car. "Shit."

"What happened?" Tony asked, just joining them. "I offered her a doughnut and she just walked past me sniffling."

"I don't know." Sarah said, deciding to go straight to Mark and ask instead of going to Helena. "Oi, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Mark asked, his arm around Gracie's shoulders. Slowly everything clicked, the time Helena had been spending with Gracie, the constantly talking about her, and now the dressing up. Sarah walked off, not answering Mark's question but going straight to where Helena was moping.

"Hello sestra." Helena said, her voice sad. "I do not want to tell you the surprise."

"It's okay, I think I figured it out." Sarah said and Tony stood above them, a doughnut and a juice in his hands. "Tony brought you snacks."

"Yeah, I got the doughnut on the way to school just for you and I don't really like this brand of juice." Tony said handing them to Helena.

"Thank you." Helena said reaching up to hug Tony. "I still feel upset, but now I have snacks."

"Well, I bet that whatever you're upset about will work itself out." Tony said before going to find Felix. The bell rang and they all had to go to their classes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What even?" Sarah asked herself as she approached her locker. She ripped the heart off of it, catching the candy that fell out before putting the heart itself into the trash. It was ridiculous that they were already putting up Valentine's Day stuff, especially since it's still January, but free candy is free candy.

"Sarah!" Rachel said wrapping an arm around her waist as she pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm taller than you today."

"Yeah because of those ridiculous heels." Sarah said and Rachel kissed her neck before walking with her to lunch. "How was the game last night?"

"We won and I got to start." Rachel said holding Sarah's hand. "So, Helena looked very happy last period." 

"Really?" Sarah asked and Rachel nodded, pointing to the smiling girl making her way over to them. "What changed meathead?" 

"It is none of your business." Helena said cheerfully. "Surprise for Friday night." 

"Oh, my bad." Sarah said sarcastically. "Well, I guess I won't be sharing my lunch." 

"That is okay, Mark brought me snacks to say sorry for earlier." Helena said holding up two bags of chips in her backpack. "You can keep your lunch sestra." 

"Hey hey hey." Cosima said, Delphine and Shay trailing behind her, holding hands. "Guess who made a bong in art class?"

"Who?" Sarah asked and Cosima looked at Shay. "Really?"

"Yeah, we were blowing glass and I decided on this." Shay said and Cosima smirked. "She wants me to go with her to the parking lot and smoke with it, but everybody would be able to tell that I was high." 

"I'll go." Sarah said, standing up with Cosima before being pulled back down by Rachel. "What the hell?"

"No." Rachel said and Sarah gave her a look. "You have a job interview and a drug test today, so no." 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Sarah said and Rachel handed her the paper she needed. There was a 90% chance that she'd get the job if she passed the drug test, but the recommendation letter was sealing that other 10%.

"I don't want to smoke alone." Cosima whined and Rachel got up. "You're going to smoke with me?" 

"Yeah, I guess so." Rachel said before turning to Delphine and Shay. "Watch her for me."

"Rachel what the fuck?" Sarah asked and Rachel turned and quickly pecked her on the lips, knowing it'd calm her down for a few seconds. As Rachel and Cosima went off, Sarah turned to look at Shay and Delphine who seemed to get along fine with Cosima. "So, is it stressful?"

"No." Shay said and Delphine agreed. "It's like a partnership, everybody gives and everybody gets."

"I must go." Helena said grabbing her stuff and rushing out. Right before the bell rang, Rachel and Cosima got back, Rachel looking fucked up and Cosima fairly normal, but a little more focused.

"Yo, let's go." Cosima said grabbing her girlfriends's hands. Sarah took care of Helena while Cosima walked them to their club meetings before rushing off to science club.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody gets into a bit of legal trouble, Beth gets some bad news.

MK giggled as Krystal kissed her neck. The blonde looked at the tech support paper on the table, frowning. MK was supposed to be helping her, but was proving to be quite the distraction. It didn't help that Beth had been staying with her parents for the week following her mom's surgery, meaning they had the place to themselves. MK flipped through the handbook that Krystal was given to help her, but only found bullshit about graphic cards. Krystal continued to play with MK's neck before placing her hands on the girl's stomach. 

"You're thin, you should eat a bit." Krystal said and MK shrugged. "Tony said that he hasn't seen you eat more than a couple bites of anything. Are you getting sick?"

"No, I'm fine." MK said and Krystal made a face. She didn't believe it for one second. At a party, she'd heard Alison talk about how Cosima had been really sick and so had her old girlfriend, Jennifer. Krystal had seen pictures of Jennifer, always remembering the little memorial that the swim team had. "Seriously, don't worry about me." 

"I'm your girlfriend, I'm going to worry. Just like all of your friends worry about you." Krystal said and MK grabbed one of the bars that Krystal kept in her backpack and took a bite. "Good, now you just have to finish it." MK continued to eat and help Krystal, not realizing how late it was until Krystal's phone began to ring. "Hello this is Krystal Goderitch. Uh huh, oh, right, I'll be there soon."

"What is it?" MK asked, curious.

"School started, like, an hour ago." Krystal said and MK stood up and dusted off her pants. "Shit, I don't have any of my stuff. I'm going to look like crap, today is a wreck." 

"You look fine." MK said and Krystal stuffed her things into her backpack. They rushed out of the house, Krystal driving way over the speed limit. They arrived to school towards the beginning of third period, rushing to their classroom. Krystal followed MK to hers, despite the fact that her third period for this semester was practically off campus. 

"I'll see you later." Krystal said kissing MK's cheek. MK carried on with her class like she hadn't been late while Krystal ran as fast as she could towards the south arts building for her cosmetics class. "Sorry I'm late." 

"Will Delphine Cormier, Felix Dawkins, Shay Davydov, Rachel Duncan, Krystal Goderitch, Sarah Manning, Cosima Niehaus, Tony Sawicki, and Veera Suominen please come to the office?" The secretary asked over the intercom and Krystal walked back, not caring enough to run. When she got to the office everybody was sitting outside of the principal's office, apparently waiting for her. The principal came out and looked at the bunch. 

"A roach from a joint was found during the monthly sweep yesterday. There is reason to believe that it belonged to someone in your group. You will all be taking drug tests or somebody can fess up." The principal said and a few of them got really nervous. "Nobody's fessing, well, grab your bags because some police will be here to escort you soon." 

"Cos, you okay?" Sarah asked and Cosima sniffled. "Hey relax, we've been in tons of situations like this before. They're just bluffing, nothing will happen. Even if we do make it down there, they'll pin it on me the second my results come back. 

"You don't understand." Cosima said and Sarah glanced at her, surprised by her tone. "I'll lose my scholarship if anything happens. Without that scholarship I can't go to college." 

"Is she okay?" Delphine asked, coming from the office a bit late. "Cosima, what is wrong?"

"You shouldn't worry." Cosima said and Delphine gave her a look. "Are they making you test?"

"No, they excluded me from it." Delphine said, not stating why. "But I do have to grab my things, something's being worked out." 

"Oh." Cosima said and Sarah walked with her. They waited outside for the cop cars to arrive after they had their stuff. "It was mine."

"What?" Sarah asked and Cosima nodded. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it fell out of the baggie." Cosima said and Sarah put her head on her hands. "It's why I didn't go to your house last night." 

"Shit." Sarah said and Cosima nodded. "I'll work something out."

"You don't have to." Cosima said and Sarah gave her a look. "Seriously, I should have been more careful."

"You've got places you can go, you've got a real future, I don't." Sarah said and Cosima looked like she was on the brink of tears. "Stop your bloody crying and stay cool."

"Alright, get in." The officer said, watching as all of them shuffled into the back of the police van. Krystal and MK sat together, completely calm up until the moment that Beth slipped into the van. 

"You're clean right?" Sarah asked and Beth didn't answer. When they got to the station, Beth steered clear of her father, who was in fact on duty. They all sat in a waiting room, Felix and Tony being released to go to the bathroom first since there were fewer of them. 

"I need Davydov, Childs, and Goderitch." An officer said and they all went back to the bathroom. Once they'd all been sat down, excluding Beth, Sarah stood up, clearing her thorat. "Something to say?"

"Yeah, the roach is mine." Sarah said and the officer nodded.

"Okay." The officer said pulling Sarah to the back. Rachel looked at her, obviously suprised. They tested her and she didn't come back, but the rest of them were released. "Sorry for the inconvience."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Where's Delphine?" Cosima asked once they'd gotten back to school. Free periods had been taken away completely, meaning they'd all been thrown into bullshit classes. Everybody aside from Krystal and Shay just looked away. Cosima turned on her phone and waited for the messages to appear. She waited until she saw a voicemail from Delphine. Shay's phone rang and she immediately picked it up.

"Hey." Shay said nodding and making agreement noises before her eyes started to tear up a bit. "She's here, are you sure?"

"What?" Cosima asked as Shay's eyes started to water badly. Shay hung up the phone and looked at Cosima. "What happened?"

"Delphine's on a plane to France right now, she doesn't get to come back." Shay said and Cosima looked down, immediately starting to cry. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." Cosima said and Shay rubbed her back soothingly. "Why did she leave?"

"I don't know." Shay said and Cosima left the classroom, Shay trailing behind her. When the bell rang they went to their next class, allowing the day to just go by. When cheer practice came for the girl's team, Cosima was there, watching Shay while the basketball girls warmed up. 

"When did the girls' team get a cheer squad?" Cosima asked and Shay shrugged. "Huh, it's great being able to support all of my friends at the same place."

"Elizabeth do not walk away from me!" Alison yelled as Beth walked into the gym, holding her jersey. "We are going to talk about what happened!"

"No we aren't Hendrix." Beth said shoving the captain's jersey into Rachel's arms. "Congrats, it's yours."

"Thanks." Rachel said unsure of herself. "Hey, do you know what's happening with Sarah?"

"No." Beth said before turning to Alison. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"I think we should break up until you're clean. Once you're clean, I'm willing to take another shot with you, but I want to make sure that your feelings for me aren't just the pills." Alison said walking away. "I loved you, but I can't be sure you loved me."

"Ali." Beth said and Alison ran off. Beth went to her car and just sat there. "I-I love you."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Sarah, you are in so much trouble." S said and Sarah nodded. "You are under house arrest until you get a job."

"Okay." Sarah said and S slammed the car door shut as they walked towards the house. "What about school and that interview I signed up for?"

"You didn't get it, they called and found somebody better." S said and Sarah looked down. "As for school, they expelled you. Third offence, first two I hadn't been notified of. Now go pick Kira up from Charlotte's and bring Cosima and Shay over."

"Yes S." Sarah said, knowing it'd be worse for her if she declined. She got in the car and drove off towards Kira's friend's place. When Sarah got back, she immediately went into her room, surprised by the lack of electronics inside of it. "S, where's all my stuff?"

"You're grounded." S said and Sarah punched the doorframe as she went back to her room. She plopped onto her bed and looked around. Technically she could reach into her dresser and find all of her old vices if she wanted to, S already grounded her and throwing her under a bus wasn't going to do shit for anybody. Instead she decided to grab a bottle of beer and go back to her room, searching for something that hadn't been taken from her. She settled on her guitar, the one she hadn't touched in what seemed like forever. There was a multitude of books that S had ordered for her over the years. She grabbed her The Clash one and started to practice bit by bit.

"Hey." Felix said opening the door. "I heard what happened."

"Yeah, what of it?" Sarah asked and Felix looked down.

"The door frame is a bit broken and S wants you to fix it." Felix said and Sarah rolled her eyes, getting off her bed and assessing the damage. The frame was just panels that'd been stuck to the wall and each other due to Sarah and Helena's occasional tempers. Sarah got one of the extra boards and pried the broken one off of the wall. Felix sat on the couch watching TV until dinner, which Sarah decided to skip, was ready. Sarah stayed in her room, taking a sleeping pill she'd gotten from Alison and falling right to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter where Tony gets in a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out the setup for the rest of this. The one after this will be Valentine's day (equipped with smut), then short filler, and finally graduation/the final chapter.

"Wake up chickens." S said turning on the light. Helena got right up, sluggishly walking to the bathroom for a shower. Sarah, however, just stayed put, not moving an inch or even opening her eyes. "Sarah, I said wake up." 

"S, I don't have school." Sarah groaned and S ripped the blankets off her. "Stop, it's cold."

"You're waking up, you're watching Kira while I'm out today." S said and Sarah slowly got up. "She's very excited that you're spending time with her."

"Yeah, well, is she even up? It's 5 o'clock in the bloody morning." Sarah said, checking her alarm clock. "There's no way she's up."

"She is, there's a plan for today so you're not just staying home and sleeping." S said and Sarah walked downstairs to see Kira sitting on the stool with a book full of animal pictures. "Your mum's gonna make breakfast for you."

"I want pancakes." Kira said and Sarah walked over to the fridge. "With chocolate chips."

"Okay." Sarah said getting the stuff out and starting. They were finished by the time that Helena got out from the shower and was dressed. Felix dragged himself out of his room, scratching his face and neck as he walked. "Got beard burn?"

"What?" Felix asked, noticing that his face was a bit red. "No. I'm not even with anybody."

"Sure." Sarah said, placing a plate in front of Kira. She'd managed to make pancakes, sausage, and hash browns without burning the kitchen. However, S was currently a bit busy running to the store for some things to take care of the nasty burn on her hand. "How is it?"

"Grandma's is better." Kira said and handed Felix a plate. He took a bite and made a face, promptly putting seasoning on it. 

"Not good enough for your prissy taste." Sarah teased before taking a bite and realizing it needed seasoning. S came back and took care of Sarah's hand while everybody, including Helena who'd been eating a lot less frequently thanks to some weird filling snacks that S had bought. "Thanks S."

"Next time be more careful." S said and Sarah nodded. S left once Felix realized that he wouldn't have time to really get ready and Sarah loaded up the car and grabbed the little note that S had written her with today's plans on it. 

"Bye sestra." Helena said getting out of the car. "Bye bye angel."

"Bye Helena!" Kira said bubbly. "Bye Uncle Felix."

"Bye monkey." Felix said before patting Sarah on the head. "I bet they'll be talking about you."

"I bet they will too." Sarah said before pulling away. She honked at Cosima who promptly waved at her from the rear view mirror. "What do you want to do first?"

"I don't know." Kira said and Sarah looked at the paper while they were parked. She noticed that she'd have to take money out of S' account, which was never a fun time for her.  She went to the bank's drive through ATM and got out the specific amount she was allowed for that day. It seemed that S had endless funds, which confused the shit out of Sarah and Felix, who'd never really seen her go off to work. But she did know an awful lot about everything, so maybe that came into play.

"Pick up clothes from store." Sarah read aloud, driving towards the address she was given. Sarah and Kira went in, with the ticket that S had left in Sarah's car with a bit on money just in case. "Pick up for Siobhan Sadler." 

"Here ya go!" The clerk said and Sarah took the clothes and handed her the ticket. She went back to the car, placing the bagged outfit in the trunk. Next she was supposed to take Kira to the mall for a bit of shopping before going to the park. 

"Mom, I wanna go here." Kira said and Sarah followed her daughter, who's hand was tightly gripped in her own. They went into the store and Kira was allowed to pick out one small toy from this store, which was overpriced as hell. "I want this one."

"Are you sure?" Sarah asked and Kira nodded. "Or, we could go to the guitar store and buy you your own little guitar?"

"I wanna play bass like Beth." Kira exclaimed and Sarah's faced morphed into a look of slight disgust. Sarah bought the toy before getting everything S put on the list, heading to the park, and then to the store for food. S let her pick out her and Kira's groceries, expecting most of them to be snacks for the two of them. When they were done, there was still $200 left, that S didn't specify what to do with. 

"Hold on, I'm calling S." Sarah said as they got in the car. "Hey S."

 **"Sarah, did something happen?"** S asked and Sarah smiled at Kira.

"No, but we have $200 left over, what do you want me to do with it?" Sarah asked and S made a thinking noise.

 **"Get lunch and then you can get yourself something."** S said and Sarah nodded.

"I bought stuff for lunch already." Sarah said and S told her to get herself something. "Bye S."

 **"Bye chicken."** S said hanging up. 

"Wanna go to the store with me?" Sarah asked and Kira nodded. "I'm getting a guitar."

"Okay." Kira said and Sarah turned for the pawn shop for a guitar. They went in and found a cheap, but really nice guitar, which Sarah put half of her own money into so Kira could get a present for Felix. After everything was paid for, Sarah drove them home. When they got home, Sarah unloaded the car, then started on lunch, which Kira was very thankful for.

"Done!" Sarah yelled putting their food on plates. By the time they were done, S had gotten home and looked over everything Kira had gotten. "I also got Felix a present."

"Oh really?" S asked, skeptical. Sarah held up the vintage David Bowie shirt that would be a bit baggy on Felix, but would look nice distressed. "It's good, how was your day Kira?"

"Fun." Kira said laying on the couch. "We got a guitar!"

"I see, hopefully this sounds better than that old one." S muttered under her breath. Sarah plugged it into the little amp that'd been brought downstairs years ago, but never actually taken back up. She started on a simple riff, the one that she taught Cosima years ago, when they'd shared their first joint together. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So..." Tony said nudging Felix as they walked towards the gas station. "Are you upset?"

"Yeah, I am Tony. It's cold and snowing and your car ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere." Felix said flailing his arms a bit. "God, why can't you prepare for once?"

"Hey, it gives us some alone time." Tony said and Felix rolled his eyes. "So, how's Sarah doing?"

"Okay, she's had Kira all day." Felix said and Tony jumped over a ledge before beginning to fill up the gas can. Once he paid, they started on the mile and a half walk back. "Where's Beth when you need her?"

"Moping about being kicked off the basketball team and being dumped." Tony said and Felix nodded. "I'm dropping by tonight to see if she's doing good." 

 

"Anybody ever tell you that you ask stupid questions." Felix said and Tony ignored him. He got to Beth's within the hour and let himself in. Immediately the smell of cologne and cheap beer filled the apartment. He closed the door only to see Paul and one of his goons there, both hanging around Beth.

"Hey, I came to check on you." Tony said and Beth smiled at him. "MK wanted me to take you to my place."

"Nah, she's fine dude." Paul said pushing Tony towards the door. "Now get your bitch ass out of here."

"Actually, I'm going to take my friend with me." Tony said reaching for Beth who reached out for him, but was cut off by Paul.

"Leave, go find that fag buddy of yours and go fuck him with that piece of plastic you call a dick." Mark's less attractive, scar faced brother said.

"Shut the fuck up about Felix." Tony said and Paul poked him in the chest, moving him a bit back. Tony swung at him, hearing two cracks and seeing Paul fall to the ground. Mark's brother jumped on him and tackled him to the ground, punching him once he felt he was secure. Paul pulled his friend off of Tony and immediately just left, not wanting the cops to be called on them. Beth sat there in horror, both stuck in a depressive trance of sorts and just shock for what she'd just witnessed. Krystal walked into the apartment, deciding Tony had taken too long and walked in to see Tony sitting with an ice pack on his face while Beth drank straight from the bottle.

"Let's go." Krystal said picking Beth up. 

"I miss Alison." Beth cried and Tony locked the door as they left. "You're hot. Let's fuck."

"No, I'm MK's girlfriend." Krystal said and Beth pouted. "You're a bit drunk for sex anyways."

"Nah, ask Ali, my tongue works when I'm drunk." Beth said and Krystal blushed. Beth rode with Tony, Krystal not wanting Beth to throw up in her car or do something either one of them might regret. They got to Tony's quickly, Beth being carried like a child inside to MK's bed. "MK, you're hot too."

"Thanks." MK said and Beth kissed her cheek. "You're hot too."

"Call Sarah, I want sex." Beth mumbled and MK's eyes went wide. "She hasn't refused me yet."

"Sarah has a girlfriend." Tony said and Beth groaned.

"Everybody's got somebdoy but me." Beth cried before breaking into hysterical sobs consisting only of Alison's name. Eventually she fell asleep, luckily before anybody had to break out the duct tape. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Are you ready?" Donnie asked and Alison nodded. "I'm so happy you changed your mind about that date."

"Yeah, so am I." Alison said following Donnie to their table. "Are you playing baseball this year?"

"Yeah, I'm actually getting a scholarship." Donnie said and Alison smiled. "Are you planning on college?"

"Maybe, it depends on whether or not I am in a serious relationship by the time everything gets there." Alison said and Donnie nodded. "I mean, I'd love to settle down with my high school sweetheart, but I'm not sure I even had one."

"That could be me." Donnie said and Alison smiled at him. They'd make a cute couple, Donnie was fairly attractive and athletic, not to mention a bit goofy and a total sweetheart. He'd make a great father without a doubt and anything he lacked, Alison could make up with her maternal instinct. She could see Donnie fit into her plan a lot better than Beth could, especially with her recent relapse into pills. 

"Maybe it could." Alison said before ordering. She put on a smile, even though it felt fake, things were too soon, especially since she was certain she loved Beth with everything. But now Donnie would be getting her everything, her love, her attention, and her admiration. Perhaps this could be her chance to get some more responsible friends, ones that her mother approved of, ones that were more like Ansley.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VALENTINE'S DAY. Also a light smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skips.

Cosima looked at Shay and smirked. They'd woken up early, deciding that morning sex was a better idea since Shay had to work that night and Cosima had to be out of town by noon. Technically Shay had promised that on her break or when she wasn't in uniform, that she'd text Cosima so she'd have a surprise when she got to her hotel room. Cosima was going to college in San Francisco while Shay was going to a military college. Cosima would transfer to Minnesota to get her PhD, but until then, she was going to have a bit of fun in Cali.

Shay kissed her softly, wasting no time in getting her shirt off like an animal. Cosima loved that about Shay. She tended to come off as a bottom, but in reality, she was a top. She liked to be rough too, which Cosima didn't expect from her kisses in public, but Cosima realized then that she really liked being dominated by Shay. Shay bit Cosima's neck, making sure to leave marks and maybe draw the tiniest sliver of blood before grinding into her. Cosima wouldn't have time to undress completely, so unbuttoning her jean shorts was as good as they'd get. 

"I want you to remember this on your drive." Shay said biting Cosima's collar bone. She squeezed her boobs and began kissing down her body. Cosima gasped as Shay teased her through her shorts. "I want you to cream your shorts when you open my texts." 

"O-okay." Cosima moaned as Shay slipped her hand into her shorts. Normally Cosima hated rushed sex, it seemed to be a norm when she'd hook up with random girls, which didn't happen more than 4 times in her life. The first time it'd been with Sarah, as was the third, both of them on school trips in closets. The second time was at a party with a basketball player that she met at a party. The fourth time was with one of Sarah's shady friends at a concert. Technically there was a weird closet grind/not so steamy make out session with Jennifer at a party when they'd first started dating, but that was a memory she'd rather forget. 

"I can feel you." Shay said as Cosima bit down on her shoulder. She came quickly, everything seeming to blur around her as she did. Shay got off of her and washed her hands before going over to the bed and buttoning Cosima's shorts back up. "Keep these on."

"That's not very sanitary." Cosima said and Shay rolled her eyes. Cosima ran to the bathroom, cleaned up a bit hastily and grabbed the one pair of jean shorts that fit Shay that also fit Cosima. "I swear I'll return the favor."

"Trust me, when you get back, I'll owe you a favor or two." Shay said and Cosima smirked a bit. They quickly kissed before Cosima grabbed her packed bag and ran to her car, already more than a bit late.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"Ahem, are you Tony?" A tall, slightly older woman said and Tony nodded. "I'm Adele. Do you know where I can find Felix Dawkins?"

"Nope, might want to try him house." Tony said and the woman sat next to him. "I can take you if you'd like?"

"That'd be nice." She said and Tony smiled. "So, how do you know him?"

"We go to high school together and I'm his sister's friend." Tony said rubbing his growing hair. It was almost getting difficult to spike, which was sort of a problem for Tony. "We went on a date once too, but then he saw somebody he thought was better."

"You seem really nice." Adele said and Tony nodded. "I'm sure that my brother would be extremely lucky to be with you. But you're all really young and you've got the rest of your lives to find somebody."

"Yeah, but it's better to find somebody to have the rest of your life with." Tony said, turning the corner towards Sarah's. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Adele said knocking on the door. Tony sat in his truck which was parked in the driveway, locking Rachel's car in. Felix opened the door, hugged the girl, tears brimming his eyes, and looked at Tony, smiling brightly. Tony buckled back up and was about to pull out when Felix came to his truck and got in.

"Hey." Felix said and Tony waved at him. Felix kissed him before looking down, blushing almost as much as Tony was. "Thank you."

"No problem." Tony said and Felix smiled, trying not to laugh as Tony failed to keep his cool.

"Come over for dinner tonight, Sarah's going to be at Rachel's for the night." Felix said and Tony nodded. "I'll tell S to make you a plate."

"Thanks." Tony said and Felix got out. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Krystal walked around the campus, looking at their cosmetics classrooms and her future dorm room. You were allowed visitors and there was a laundry room in the basement. There was quite a bit for her and with the scholarship she was granted for acing a cosmetics test that was sent with her application, she was given an internship with her job. There wasn't a huge computer program, but she was certain that MK could go into game design and be perfectly happy with it. By the end of the tour, Krystal had managed to get a bunch of papers and free stuff, as well as a few numbers, including some guy's named Len who was doing business and cosmetology.

"MK, I'm back." Krystal said opening the hotel room door. She was faced with a dimly lit room and a trail of rose petals leading to the bathroom. When she opened the door she saw MK standing by the bath in a robe, playing some music that Krystal had never heard, but really liked. "What's this?"

"For you." MK said and Krystal smiled. "You've become a bit restless with the sex thing, plus, you're making it difficult for me, so, I guess better now than never."

"MK, don't feel pressured." Krystal said and MK held her face and kissed her. "Do you want me to turn around or are you going to just stand there in a robe while I take a bath?"

"It's pointless for you to turn around if I'm going to have sex with you." MK said and Krystal smiled at her. Krystal looked like she was about to ask her a question, which MK was expecting from the beginning. "And yes, you can take the robe off me."

"Great, do you want to, ya know?" Krystal asked, pointing at herself. MK took off Krystal's shirt and jeans, which didn't seem to want to peel off of her. Krystal unclasped her bra and slid out of her underwear, but not before untying MK's robe. They slipped into the tub, the water feeling heavenly on their skin. "I love you." 

"I love you too." MK said and Krystal smiled, jumping slightly when MK's leg brushed against her thigh.

"You keep this up, you'll lose your virginity on the bathroom floor." Krystal said leaning over the water to kiss MK. The kiss quickly became heated and pretty soon Krystal's lipstick was all over MK's face, who didn't seem to mind it all that much. They stayed in for another 20 minutes, MK splashing Krystal several times after she'd gotten her head dunked under from Krystal's need to make MK lay down during their make outs. When they got out and sort of dried their hair, Krystal snapped towels at MK, herding towards the bed. 

"So, this is it." MK said, a nervous smile on her face. Krystal kissed her, hoping it'd calm her down a bit. MK tried taking the wheel, but Krystal's dominance continued to reign over her, except for the rare moments where Krystal was putty in her shaky hands. They rolled on the bed, the towels slowly slipping off of their intertwined bodies. Krystal kissed up and down MK's body, touching with her hands the places that her mouth couldn't. When Krystal's hand accidentally brushed against MK's clit, the brunette shivered, her stomach twitching a bit. Krystal decided she was ready and brought MK to a climax, alternating fingers and tongue. 

"You okay?" Krystal asked and MK nodded, smiling. Sooner than expected, MK climbed onto Krystal and kissed her, using her body to keep Krystal from flipping them.

"I want to do this." MK said and Krystal looked at her. "You had your fun, I want mine."

"You got it." Krystal said and MK kissed her neck and moved her leg in between Krystal's allowing the other girl some ability to set at least a little of the pace. They continued to grind until Krystal had come around the same time that MK had accidentally brought herself to her second. "I love you."

"I love you too." MK said, accepting the clothes that Krystal offered her. They fell asleep to some weird cartoon on Adult Swim that MK had set the TV to, relaxing together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony rested his head on Felix's lap, allowing the younger boy play with his hair. They were watching some movie that Felix had begged S to buy him months ago, but had just gotten around to watching. Tony had come a bit late to dinner due to his nap being unexpectedly extended. However, S didn't mind one bit, when he'd arrived, his plate had been kept warm. S had taken pictures of the two of them together, a couple that he didn't notice until he'd gotten a notification about them on his phone.

"Do you like me?" Felix asked and Tony nodded. "Really?"

"Yeah, I've liked you for a while." Tony said and Felix smiled. "Do you like me?"

"Yeah, I really do." Felix said and Tony ran a hand through his hair. "Your hair looks nice, I bet by college, you'll be able to pull it in a ponytail."

"Yeah, Krystal cut it to where I'd really have to fuck it up to get a mullet again." Tony said and Felix smirked. "I don't mind though, shows off my jaw."

"Yeah, it does." Felix said and Tony felt his hand being held. "Are you nervous about graduation?"

"A bit." Tony said and Felix ran his hand over Tony's stubble. "Mainly seeing my family."

"They're coming?" Felix asked and Tony nodded. "I'll be there too, for support."

"Good." Tony said leaning over to spit in a plastic cup. 

"Maybe your testosterone works too well." Felix said and Tony rolled his eyes. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sarah took a drink from her glass as Rachel searched for something to sleep in. Sarah was a bit sore already, which normally didn't happen until Rachel was making breakfast in the morning. 9/10 that breakfast was an apology for being so rough the night before. It was always a clash of teeth, sweat, screams, and nails. As Rachel laid back down, Sarah nudged her, pointing at the large bruise forming on her chest. That'd happened when Rachel had decided that they were going to flip without really telling her, knocking Sarah off of the bed and causing her to hit something on the way down.

"I already apologized for that." Rachel said taking a sip from her martini glass. Sarah would honestly just call it a cup of vodka, since that really was all it was, expensive vodka that made your throat feel like it was being destroyed. "Get dressed, I don't need somebody walking in."

"Who's gonna be here?" Sarah asked and Rachel shrugged. "Besides, I hurt too much to move. This is like an athletic thing with you."

"Sorry I like to have hot sex." Rachel said sarcastically. She tossed underwear and a sports bra at Sarah, allowing her to put that on herself before tossing a pair of leggings at her. 

"No shirt?" Sarah asked and Rachel cuddled into her, pulling the blankets around her. Rachel traced the little hickeys that she left on Sarah's torso with a perfectly painted and clipped nail. The act of sex with Rachel was fairly delicate, it was just everything before that Rachel tended to be a bit much with. Sarah didn't mind though, she was rough a lot of the time too, mainly in the act of leaving little bite marks all over.

"You don't need one." Rachel muttered kissing her softly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cosima laid down on her hotel room bed, about ready to pass out before plugging in her phone. When it turned on, she checked the messages from Shay. She went to the first one, not bothering to look at the most recent ones. The first few were innocent, her stuck in traffic on the way home, a couple where Cosima could kind of see down her shirt, and one of a puppy that Shay picked up on the side of the road. It wasn't until Shay had gotten home that the pictures really started to have an effect on Cosima. The first was her undressing, then a little video of her showing off a new strappy underwear set that she'd bought. 

"Christ." Cosima said as she scrolled down and the pictures and videos became more and more dirty. She sent a picture back of her standing in front of the mirror, biting her lip with her shirt a bit ruffled and her pants unbuttoned, followed by a 'thinking with you' just for good measure. Shay immediately sent a winking face back before saying goodnight. Cosima charged her phone, lit a joint, and watched science documentaries.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit after prom and some college stuff.

Beth looked in the mirror. She was worn out, but happy to be back in her apartment. Sure it was a bit lonely with Krystal constantly over at Tony's taking care of MK and the occasional unwanted visits from Paul. She'd cleared out a room for MK, who'd declined, partially due to the fact that Beth wasn't exactly a master chef and Krystal's thing was hair and whatever her mother used to make her for dinner. Tony aunt however, had practically been a professional chef, meaning she had a lot of range in meals.

"Knock knock." Cosima said letting herself in. Beth walked out of the bathroom, her skin paler and her eyes sunken in. Cosima hugged her and kissed her cheek before opening the door again and waiting for Shay. "How are you?"

"Okay." Beth said and Cosima nodded. "Saw Alison and Donnie at Prom."

"Most people did Beth." Cosima said, smirking a bit. Shay stumbled into the apartment, holding a box that was practically the same size as her. "Are you sure that you're okay with Sarah staying here post grad?"

"Yeah, it'll be better if I have somebody else in the house and S said that she'll help out if the bills become too much of a problem." Beth said, hating on relying on somebody else, but knowing that with Krystal gone, she'd have to. "Krystal's going to be out two weeks after graduation."

"Where are you going?" Shay asked, glancing at Beth for a second before looking away. She looked like Cosima, but in the pictures where she was getting sick. Not the ones where she was hooked up to an oxygen tank, there were barely any of them, but before she'd really had to tell anybody.

"I'm going to the police academy in town." Beth said, knowing that it was the best in the area. "I've gotten most of the requirements met already, but it doesn't hurt to study the manual a few times."

"Yeah, well, I was wondering if you wanted me to stay tonight." Cosima said and Beth shook her head. "Well, Sarah might bring Kira by and see if she'd want to stay here."

"Okay, thanks for telling me." Beth said looking at the picture of all of them together from prom. S had taken it and gotten all of them made by the next morning, which really surprised Beth, especially since she'd gotten them this morning in a frame. She was next to Alison, but every single time she'd try to put her arm around her, she'd feel Donnie's and immediately recoil. Alison wanted to stay friends, but she also said she'd wait for Beth, which didn't really last that long.

Cosima and Shay left, leaving Beth to stay in an empty apartment for a couple of hours. She decided to go for a jog, which almost never failed to clear her mind. After that, she got onto the little exercise machine her dad had bought her and looked over her manual while doing the workouts. She was in what could be considered the best shape of her life, her running time was higher than ever, she was stronger than she could remember being, and she could see herself looking better in the mirror. Beth was finally starting to get into a good place, one that she'd be proud of in ten years rather than being a junkie.

"I want Cos." Kira whined and Sarah opened the door. "Beth!"

"Hey kid." Beth said hugging Kira. Sarah dropped off a bag before going back to the car and grabbing more. S and Felix eventually came up with their stuff too. Krystal's stuff was still in the apartment for the most part, some of it being dropped off when she visited the college in February. "Are you gonna come live with me and your mom here?"

"Yeah!" Kira said excitedly. "And Alison's gonna visit."

"We'll see about that." Beth said and Kira smiled. Sarah put what she could in the guest room and the rest in Krystal's room, glad that Krystal had put all of her stuff in bins instead of boxes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So, I got an acceptance letter." MK said and Krystal smiled at her. "I'm going to a school in Finland."

"Oh, that's a ways away." Krystal said and MK nodded. "But there's always Skype and phones."

"Or, I could go to Vancouver." MK said and Krystal smiled at her. "It's really there or Montreal if I want to stay in the country."

"Well, I hope you do stay." Krystal said. "But don't let that stop you from growing. I'll always be right behind you, even if sometimes you don't want me to be."

"I do and I always will." MK said and Krystal smiled. They laid there for a couple of seconds, MK cuddled into Krystal's side, enjoying the warmth. "Are you going home?"

"Yeah, you should come over tomorrow." Krystal said standing up. "I mean, I'll drive you after school and we can, just, hang or something."

"I'd like that." MK said and Krystal leaned in for a kiss. MK brought her back onto the bed, both of them in fits of giggles.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rachel looked at the paper in her hands. Cambridge had been one of her dreams, but here she was looking at her acceptance letter and wanting nothing more than to have been rejected. Sure, she'd have been absolutely devastated, but it would have given her a damn good reason to stay. One that Sarah wouldn't get weird over, one that wouldn't cause her parents to get suspicious. She wanted to go somewhere that Sarah could be right around the corner from, not an ocean away.

"Rachel dear, did you get accepted?" Susan asked and Rachel nodded. "Wonderful, I told you that letter of recommendation would do the trick."

"Yeah." Rachel said, her voice lacking excitement. Immediately she went to her room and picked up the phone, dialing Sarah's number.

**"Oi babe, what's up?"**

"I have something to tell you."

**"What's it?"**

"I'm going to Cambridge." Rachel said and Sarah congratualted her. "This means we won't see each other for a long time."

**"Sure, but we'll get through it. We're stronger than a couple miles of distance."**

"Sarah, Cambridge is more than a couple of miles."

**"I know Rachel, I'm just trying to lighten your mood. I'm proud of you and I love you. You're better than I ever thought I could do or get."**

"You're amazing too, just in a different way."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Alison looked at the crown and sash that she'd gotten from prom. She was the prom queen, something that Beth Childs or Krystal Goderitch would get. She won and her mother was surprised, pleasantly surprised, but surprised nonetheless. Donnie had a crown too, one that could have gone to Paul, the superstar athlete that had obviously been too much of a dick to people. Alison glanced at the picture of herself and Donnie, a dorky, yet handsome smile on his face.

"Alison, you good?" Felix asked Alison. They hadn't seen each other in what felt like the longest time. Sarah had kind of taken Beth's side, she was giving her a place to live in a couple months after all. Alison and Sarah were friends, but Felix and Alison had a bit stronger of a bond. "Thinking about your could have been white knight in uniform?"

"Uniform?" Alison asked and Felix pointed to Beth, who was walking through the hallway dressed in a rookie police officer uniform. They were taking pictures for graduation of all of the people going to the police academy, fireman training, or becoming a paramedic or nurse. They were also doing military, but Alison hadn't seen anybody. 

"She looks good." Felix said and Alison shrugged. "You totally still have feelings for her."

"No I don't." Alison said and Felix gave her a look. Beth walked over their way, holding her hat in her hands. "Elizabeth."

"It's Beth, I don't like it when people call me Elizabeth." Beth said and Alison looked hurt. Never in all of the years they'd known each other, had Beth ever told her not to call her Elizabeth. "Felix, I was wondering if you knew where Tony was?"

"No I don't." Felix said and Beth nodded. "I haven't seen him or MK all day."

"Okay, well thank you." Beth said walking away. Felix turned to Alison, who looked a bit distraught and offended.

"I guess she doesn't want to be friends." Alison said and Felix discreetly gave her a look. "Not like I didn't practically sacrifice everything for her, allowing her to tell a few people about us."

"Alison, things are really hard for her too." Felix said and Alison scoffed. "She was addicted to drugs and you broke up with her, in the same week that you got a new boyfriend."

"Hey Ali." Donnie said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, almost in the same way Beth did.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You look smoking hot." Krystal said looking Beth up and down. "I mean, I'd do you."

"Thanks." Beth said unbuttoning the top few buttons of her uniform. Technically she wasn't supposed to have one, but every single year they did this. "I saw Alison."

"How'd that go?" Shay asked, fanning herself with a book.

"I didn't cry, yell, or threaten her life." Beth said and Shay nodded. "I have a reason to be mad right?"

Nobody answered, an awkward silence filled the room while Beth continued to change out of her uniform. As she slid into a pair of running shorts and a hoodie, Sarah cleared her throat.

"I was at one of the lowest points of my life so far and she just leaves." Beth said and Sarah looked down. "It doesn't help that there's a picture of her and Ansley burning my hoodie from sophomore year. That was the first time I'd gotten to run varsity for track."

"Damn." Cosima said, snapping a picture of Shay in her uniform quickly. "Remind me to never delete this."

"Okay." Shay said kissing Cosima softly. "You missed Beth making everybody cream their pants in hers."

"Oh no, I was there when she changed into it." Cosima said and Beth smirked. "Alison was awkwardly talking about it too. She wouldn't admit it was hot, but she wouldn't say it wasn't. I swear the two of you are soulmates."

"Yeah, I guess." Beth said sarcastically. "Not like we're hating each other."

"Stop it, you make my heart hurt." Krystal said, drawing her voice out a bit more than usual. They fell into a light talk about what they thought they'd be doing in ten years and how much Kira would look like Sarah. A few jokes were made about how she'd be unlucky to look anything like Sarah before Shay pointed they all kind of have the same face and body. Which shut everybody up until Krystal pointed out that Sarah's hair was the most unruly of all of them, even after being brushed and combed through.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation and people leaving for where they need to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

"Please welcome our valedictorian Cosima Niehaus." The principal said and Cosima walked up to the podium. Sarah desperately wanted to be there with them, but S made her drop out, on account of staying would have meant she'd been expelled or kept for another year.

"As I look out at my graduating class I see familiar faces. I've grown up with most of you and whether we like each other or not, we've all had a bit of an effect on each other. I also see where some people should have been. Around Krystal there would have been a girl, she enjoyed swimming, hell, she loved water in general. Her name was Jennifer and most of us knew if, everybody was friends with Jenny. I bet that if she was here today, she'd be giving you a speech, managing to slip in little jokes that only some of us would get while supply a few for the rest. Instead, at the beginning of our sophomore year, everything got worse and she died a bit before December." Cosima said, managing not to cry. "As I look at all of you, I realize that, any of us could have been Jenny. That made me think, we could be anything, anybody, but instead we're just us. We're the class that of kids that almost burned down the chem labs because we were a bit reckless, we're the class that finally brought home a baseball trophy, we're the class that's going to be remembered forever. We're the class that showed compassion to each other when we were sad, we're the class that hates each other just about as much as we all love each other. Niehaus out!"

The graduation continued as normal as one could have for them. Cosima's speech managed to get almost everybody crying, the entire community feeling her words just as much as her peers. The students going into the military were announced first, Paul, Mark's brother, and Shay standing up and smiling. Those going into the police force were next, Beth, Art, and Angela all standing up proudly. Scholarships were announced and then they raced to get their diplomas. The basketball team went wild when Beth and Rachel accepted theirs. The theater kids, especially Felix went batshit when Alison, Ansley, and MK got theirs. Cosima tripped on her way up and there was a short laugh from the crowd. The boys basketball team cheered for Tony, who'd practically gotten them a trophy in his last game, and even Paul, who'd seemed to redeem himself within the last two days. Shay and Krystal got cheers from the cheerleaders as did Scott and Hellwizard, who'd supplied them with effects and sick beats for their senior night.

"Pictures." Felix said running down to the field where all of his friends were gathered. There were a few jeers when Sarah and Rachel took a picture, but insanely loud cheers whenever they kissed, even Paul joining in. They continued pictures before dispersing, Beth going with her parents and taking a few pictures, Alison taking pictures with Donnie and then going with her mother, Rachel going home with Sarah, Tony and MK starting to pack for Tony's week of training for construction, and Krystal, Shay, and Cosima going for a night about town.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey, I'll be back before you know it." Krystal said and MK nodded, not being able to help the tears leaking through. "Do you want to drive up with me?"

"Kind of." MK said and Krystal looked at S, who'd driven MK to their meeting. 

"I'm sorry, but there's no way anybody'd be able to get you." S said and MK nodded, hugging Krystal quickly and kissing her cheek. "She's coming back for dinner next Sunday Mika."

"I know, but that's such a long time." MK whined and Krystal giggled. "Hey, are you playing tonight?"

"Probably not, I'm not very good." Krystal said, remembering the game that MK had bought for her. "I mean, if you'll be on, I'll totally be up to a few rounds."

"Yeah, I will be. But, there's always Skype." MK said and Krystal nodded. An alarm on Krystal's phone went off and she kissed MK softly before going to her car. "Bye, I love you."

"Love you too babe." Krystal said and MK blushed a bit. S drove her back home, where she was taking Kira's room. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sarah looked out the window of the car, not wanting to look anybody in the eye. Rachel was leaving and she couldn't really stop her. Technically if Rachel saw her this upset, the car would be back at Beth's apartment in an instant, which was why she hadn't done anything in a long time. Rachel cleared her throat and Sarah glanced at her, but only briefly. 

"If you don't want me to go, say something." Rachel said and Sarah shook her head. "Sarah, I've got plenty of great options closer."

"No, you've wanted this school for a long time." Sarah said, her voice cracking a bit. "I'm not stopping you from getting what you want."

"I'll call when my plane lands." Rachel said and they parked up close. Sarah followed Rachel up until she couldn't anymore. "Okay, I love you, be good, get a job, and I will see you in December."

"Yeah." Sarah said not wanting to wait six months for her girlfriend. "I love you too."

"Hey stop it. I can't have you breaking on me Manning." Rachel teased and Sarah sniffled a bit. "Don't do this to me Sarah."

"I can't help it." Sarah said, actual tears starting to fall.

"It's not like I'm dying, besides, if you cry I'll start to cry." Rachel said and Sarah tried to stop, but couldn't. "I'm going to go, I'll call you and you better not cry!"

"I'll try not to." Sarah said before going back to the car. She got in the driver's seat and glanced at Felix and Kira, both of them asleep in the car.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"You look hot." Cosima said and Shay rolled her eyes. "I can't wait for you to get back here and like, kiss me in your uniform."

"I can't wait for the totally hot sex we'll have when I get back." Shay said and Cosima smirked. "You got your stuff?"

"Yep, how about you?" Cosima asked and Shay nodded. "You got my jacket?"

"Yes I do, it gets so cold where I'm going." Shay said sarcastically. Cosima hugged Shay and quickly allowed Shay to kiss her before hopping on her train to Minnesota. Once she was in her seat, she started to cry a bit, but not anything too noticable.

"Oh no." Cosima's head snapped up at the sound of a familiar voice. "Did you forget? We are going to the same college."

"Delphine, I didn't expect to see you again." Cosima said, utterly flustered. "Shay just left I think."

"I saw her on my way in." Delphine said and Cosima smiled. "She says you are exclusive now."

"Yeah." Cosima said and Delphine nodded. "Got anybody special?"

"Danielle." Delphine said pulling up a picture.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Tony, it's not a big deal." MK said and Tony nodded. "Seriously, I live in town."

"Ahem, you're going to college." Tony said and MK shrugged. "I'm proud of you and if Krystal was in town she'd be all over you."

"I know." MK said and Tony put the last box into Kira's old room. A small knock was heard and Helena turned to them, smiling wildly while holding Gracie's hand. "Hey."

"I have orientation." Helena said and MK smiled. It was July, meaning she'd seen Krystal twice since she left for college. Technically Krystal would only be at college for at most eight months, but there was also the job she'd gotten out of town which she'd keep for at least a full year. "Goodbye friends."

"Later Helena." Tony said, accepting the hug from his friend. MK got one too, this one quick, for fear of cracking one of MK's ribs. Technically MK would be in Canada for two years before going to Europe to finish whatever degree she decided to pursue. As the last of the boxes were put into the room, MK began unpacking her things, which aside from the electronics, didn't actually take too long. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey Alison." Beth said, looking down. "Going?"

"Yeah, how's the academy been?" Alison asked and Beth shrugged.

"Pretty good, I am actually going to a police college not too far from where you got into." Beth said, a weak smile going Alison's way. "Where's Donnie?"

"Out with a couple of friends." Alison said, a bit upset. They sat in awkward silence as the bus came towards them. Alison got on first, Beth sitting beside her to avoid Alison having to sit by a total stranger. They fell into a light conversation about their shared memories of their friends.

~~~~~~~~~~

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit, I finished something. Thanks for everybody who read this and commented and gave kudos. This probably would not have gone very far without any of this. Maybe I'll write a sequel if anybody's interested in reading it.


End file.
